Unnatural Attractions
by stuck-on-air
Summary: Violet Parr's confusing world is turned upside down and righted by a very odd little boy and his mother. Mirlet: femmeslash romance. WARNING!: This story is under reconstruction; upon completion the current chapters will be deleted and replaced three/week then one/week.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I can only dream I own The Incredibles and/or Pixar, but I can say I own Andrew, bwahahahahahaha *cough cough*

**Full Summery:** Violet Parr is your typical disorientated nineteen year old, she's lost another job and has to deal with pressure from all places-until her life is turned upside down by a strange six year-old and his familiar mother.

**Warning:** This is an eventual Mirlet (Violet Parr and Mirage), meaning this is yuri. Don't like don't read, if you do read then don't flame about not knowing because you've been warned.

* * *

Mirage was always the odd one, no one could ever be certain of her motives or what she said. No one knew what she meant when she stated that she didn't exist according to the government. Was she a super? Or a spy? Could she have been lying?

Many more questions surged through the mind of young Violet Parr, newly nineteen, as she pondered the older woman's history and probed the recesses of her memory for what she hoped would be answers.

For the past few years she hadn't thought about the woman very often, in fact, she hadn't thought about her at all. But she was jarred into thinking when her eyes happened to fall upon a scrawny young boy, with the same platinum blonde hair and similar eyes to the woman in question, while picking up her youngest brother Jack-Jack.

Something about the innocent child peeked her curiosity and opened a flood-gate of forgotten thoughts and discarded memories. What ever had happened to the woman known as Mirage? Violet didn't have long to ponder, as soon her brother was in the car and picking up Dash became the main objective.

"Did you have a nice day at school?" Violet asked, shooting a glance at her little brother in the mirror.

"Why isn't mom picking me up?" He asked, his eyes peeking out brightly from under a mess of reddish hair.

"Duty called. She was needed downtown, barely had time to tell me to pick you up," Violet replied absently as she watched the road and took a left at the stop sign.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" He asked, not content with her answer to his previous question.

"Got off early today," She replied, hoping that he didn't say anything more about the subject.

"You were fired again?" Jack-Jack said, already knowing the answer, "Was it because of your powers?"

"I don't know," Violet replied, life was difficult for her-she couldn't hold down a job, even part time jobs, sometimes it was because of her being late or having to leave for super reasons: but management didn't know this, they didn't care, and fired her.

"Does mom know?" Jack-Jack asked, for a seven year old he was quite perceptive.

"Not yet, I'll tell her at dinner," She responded, taking a right and stopping in front of the high-school.

"Okay," Jack-Jack said as he leaned back with his arms folded across his chest.

Silence filled the car as the two waited for Dash, he was always late getting out, usually because he was busy flirting with girls and not paying attention to the time. As far as younger brothers went, Dash and Jack-Jack were among the best-no matter how annoying they were at times. Violet could tell Jack-Jack anything and knew he wouldn't tell, the same went with Dash for most of the time. Sometimes they fought and he'd end up telling their parents something, sometimes Violet would do the same-tell their parents something Dash had told her. But in all, they were very comfortable being siblings and knew that there was always someone there, other then their parents and friends, to turn to if they needed to.

Violet began to space out, a vacant look coming over her face as her mind drifted back to Mirage. She began to wonder, and her thoughts became heavy. She turned around to see Jack-Jack.

"What's the boy's name? You know, the blond-the one you were talking to earlier?" Violet asked.

"I think his name's Andrew Reg, but I don't know he's in a different class," Jack-Jack replied with a shrug.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're uncommonly bright for a seven year old?" Violet said with a laugh, hiding her disappointment, as she turned back to look at the road as Dash opened the door, "Oh look, his royal highness has decided to grace us with his presence and it's only... 3:57," She said sarcastically.

"Hey! Shut-up! I have an excuse!" Dash said, as he sat in the front seat and buckled himself in.

"And that would be...?" Violet asked, intrigued, one eyebrow slyly rising as she shifted gears and pulled out, heading for home.

"I stayed behind to help clean up the art room," He replied, his eyes casting low and a light blush rising to his cheeks.

"I'll never understand what it is with boys and young art-teachers-oh wait, cute comes to mind," Violet said with a laugh as she took a right, then a left at the next sign.

"I'll never understand what it is with you and loosing your job-oh wait, late comes to mind," Dash replied vehemently, his mood changing quickly from sweet to sour.

"Dash I..." Violet trailed off as they came to a stop at a red light, hurt evident in her eye: as preceptive as Jack-Jack was, Dash was even more so.

"You were just joking, but it still doesn't change the fact that you always loose your job," Dash stated in a foul mood.

"Maybe if I didn't have to help save the world I'd get to work on time," Violet replied as she turned right, the hurt feelings building, "If I didn't have so much stress, got enough sleep, and didn't drift off or turn invisible when afraid..."

"Maybe you should stop blaming your powers and just get over yourself!" Dash shouted.

"Why are you being so mean Dash? All she did was try to joke with you," Jack-Jack said from the back seat as Violet's black car pulled up to the curb in front of the Parr residence.

"No, he's right Jack-Jack. Come on, let's go inside-I'll make you guys some snacks and help you with your homework while mom and dad are out," Violet said as she put the car in park, engaged the parking brake, and unbuckled her seat belt.

The group of three walked up the deserted driveway, and Violet unlocked the door-not saying a word as her younger brothers brushed past her and headed inside. She closed the door and locked it before slipping off her shoes, heading to the kitchen and pulling out some crackers, vegetables and vegetable dip.

Dash was right, she had to stop blaming her powers for her problems and start blaming herself. She needed to get a grip on her powers, she'd had them perfectly under control after the whole Syndrome incident but for some reason they'd slipped when she broke up with her boyfriend. Her mother said it was because her powers were linked to her emotions. It was true too, and it was problematic.

She'd sometimes become afraid at work and vanish. Then they'd fire her. She couldn't help coming in late, or being tired on occasion. But disappearing was a problem, as was her tendency to daydream. It wasn't often when she daydreamed and slipped away from reality, but it was often enough to be used as an excuse for laying her off.

Fear she couldn't help, the people she tended to work with were stressed and there was usually someone who was angry.

She remembered when she first had a problem, regarding her powers at work, two of the employees were arguing. One had a knife and was threatening the other, they wouldn't listen to her and she didn't know what to do-she panicked, froze up and became invisible-completely, it was the first time that she'd managed to turn regular clothes invisible with her. She hadn't known what else to do, they wouldn't listen and she couldn't use her powers on them, the knife and their anger and the stress was just too much. The owner of the restaurant blamed her for the fight and fired her three days later.

Violet sighed as she thought about it, she needed those little jobs to make money for college-but somehow they didn't seem her, nor did the career she was looking at-computer engineering. She needed a job where she could be creative, spontaneous, and with as little stress as possible. Violet no longer cared how much she made, or even if she went to college. She needed to cool down, and figured out a perfect way to do so.

"Violet? Can you help me study my spelling work?" Jack-Jack asked, interrupting her thoughts.

Her plan would work, she was certain, but first she'd have to help Jack-Jack...

* * *

**Dinner with the Parrs**

**

* * *

**

It was dinner time, the Parr family sat all around the table enjoying each-other's company as they ate spaghetti.

"So how was school today Dash?" Mrs. Parr asked.

"Good," Dash mumbled.

"And you Jack-Jack?" She asked, ignoring Dash's moodiness.

"Fun," Jack-Jack replied, "But they said we won't be having art class for a while."

"Why?" Violet asked from across the table, hope fluttering in her chest.

"Ms. Loski broke both her legs over the summer, and they couldn't find a replacement," Jack-Jack explained nonchalantly as he ate a meat ball.

"Violet lost her job," Dash stated, stopping all the chatter and bringing an uneasy air to the table.

"What?" Bob Parr said sternly.

"Violet kitchen, now," Helen Parr instructed as she and Mr. Parr put down their food.

"When were you going to tell us you lost another job?" Helen Parr asked rather calmly.

"When are you going to tell me what happened to Mirage?" Violet retorted.

"Why this sudden interest? Just tell us why you weren't planning on telling us you'd lost your job!" Mrs. Parr shouted.

"Calm down honey," Bob said as he put his hands on the shoulders of his wife.

"I won't just calm down! This is the fifth job you've lost in the past four months Vi, and you weren't even going to tell us!" Helen shouted, Bob quickly decided that he was unneeded and would even cause more problems, so he stepped back and out of the room.

"I was! I just didn't know when I should," Violet explained as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Besides, I'm already looking at getting another job..."

"Well that's just great! Another job your going to loose!" Helen ranted, before seeing the hurt look in her daughter's eyes, "I understand that it's hard to be a super and keep a job, I just... I want you to have a good life, and get into a good college and not have to worry all the time... Now what was it you wanted to know abut Mirage?"

"What happened to her? You and dad never told us, at least, not that I remember," Violet said.

"We went back to the island to help apprehend the last of Syndrome's men, we searched everywhere on the island. And I mean everywhere, but we couldn't find her. No one knows what happened to her," Helen explained, going along with Violet's whim, "I hope that answers your question Vi, and Vi, can you tell Dash I need to have a word with him?"

"Sure mom," Violet said as she headed back to the diner table and told Dash Helen's message.

She couldn't shake the feeling that Mirage had escaped from the island, and that she was close. Nor could she explain the feelings which began to bubble with her thoughts like a sick mind stew.

* * *

**The Reg Household**

* * *

"Did you have a nice day at school Andy?"

"It wasn't f-fun," Andrew replied as he picked at the corn on his plate.

"Why? What happened this time?" His mother asked tenderly.

"The other-the other, kids laughed at me for-for wanting to be a super when I grow up," Andrew said as tears started to form in his eyes, he was a delicate child, and his mother comforted him.

"That's nothing to laugh at, the supers are marvelous," His mother said, trying to hide her ever present fear, as she tried to comfort him, hoping he wouldn't turn out like his father-the very thought of whom brought her back to dark days in her life, trying to lighten the mood and wipe the concern off her son's face she made a suggestion, "Andy, why don't we go to the super museum this weekend?"

* * *

**A/N:** Questions? Comments? Concerns? I hope you like it, next chapter will be up tomorrow or Sunday. Sorry it's short though, and yeah, Reg is a funny last name-but there's a reason, person, behind it. Bwhahahahaha... spoilers...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** It's the second chapter... with no title in sight... hmmm... oh well! Have fun reading!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Incredibles.

**Warning:** future chapters contain; femmeslash, mild violence.

* * *

**The Elementary School: one week later.**

* * *

Violet looked at her class, after loosing herself in her thoughts of Mirage, still amazed that she was being allowed to teach, then again the school was desperate for an art teacher. According to the old teacher's notes, her current class was going to be drawing pictures of things which were important to them.

The room was quieter then she'd expected, the first-graders talked to each other in low voices and seemed to be enjoying themselves. Violet walked around the room, looking at the pictures they were drawing, giving them tips and asking questions. Then she noticed something, she'd missed a student, it wasn't hard to do- he was sitting away from the rest of the class, near a window. She berated herself mentally for overlooking him, he looked lonely.

"What're you drawing?" Violet asked as she looked at her seating chart, surprised to see that the boy was the same blond from the other day: Andrew Reg.

"I'm drawling Hy-Hyp-Hyper Speed," He said, stuttering and confusing himself on the first word of the hero's name, Violet looked at it seeing Dash in the rough crayon drawing immediately.

"That's a pretty picture Andrew," She said before pointing to the woman and the young boy standing nearby in the picture, "Who are they?"

"That's me and my mom," He explained, pointing first to himself, then to the well-dressed figure beside him, the fact that the woman had the same long blonde hair didn't even register with Violet: her attention turned solely to her student.

"Where's your dad, Andrew?" Violet asked as she took a seat, "Do you mind if I call you Andrew? I could call you by a nick-name if you want."

"I don't-I don't know my daddy," Andrew said somewhat sadly, "Mommy doesn't like to talk about him," He looked up at Violet, "Andy is f-fine, mommy calls me it all the time."

"Do you get lonely sitting over here? Where are all your friends?" Violet asked, concerned for her new students-most of whom seemed to be doing fine in the relaxing atmosphere of the art room.

"I don't have friends, they all laugh at me," Andy replied as he continued to draw.

"Why?" Violet asked, knowing that she was heading into uncharted waters.

"'Cause I wanna be a super when I get bigger," Andrew replied, with bright and serious eyes, making Violet slightly uncomfortable.

"Well... I see nothing wrong with that," Violet finally said before standing and heading over to two other students she'd just been talking to, she brought them and their supplies over by Andrew, "Andrew this is Millie and her brother Mike, Millie and Mike this is Andrew. You three are going to be sitting here okay?"

The children all nodded and Violet headed back up to the front, observing as Millie asked Andrew what he was drawing. She understood that the other kids probably thought supers were bad because of older siblings whom had been taught thus. She also understood that Millie had a stubborn streak a mile wide and Mike looked up to the supers even if he didn't say it- this, of course, was all based on the previous teachers behavior notes. It was her hope that the two would bond with Andrew and bring him out of his shell, he seemed like a nice, mildly shy, little boy.

Violet made a note to change the seating chart when she returned to her desk. She quickly became lost, once more, in her thoughts regarding Mirage-it was beginning to confuse her why she cared so much, but she brushed confusion aside. Before the young woman knew it, class was over with and the children's regular teacher had come to collect them.

"They're so quiet... How did class go? You didn't have any trouble with the kids did you? They can be quite the handful," The teacher said, taking Violet to the side.

"They weren't any trouble at all, most of them seem to really like art class so things went pretty smoothly," Violet said with a little shrug, as if keeping a room full of six year-olds quiet was nothing.

"And Andrew? He hasn't exactly been fitting in, being new and... all," The teacher continued as she looked over Violet's shoulder.

"No, no, he's a very nice boy he was pretty quiet and very into his work," Violet explained before shouting to her class, "Alright kids, Mrs. McMathews is here to take you back to class, put your crayons back in the boxes on the center of the table, push in your chairs and line up at the door-oh! And remember to make sure your name is on your artwork!"

The kids did just that, to the amazement of McMathews, and Violet went around and gathered up their drawings while they sorted themselves out. She planned on putting them up by their coat-racks after school as a nice surprise for the next day. Taking the stack of twenty-three papers she put them in a folder behind her desk after making sure each had a name on it somewhere. Then she waved to the leaving class and started preparing for the next class, which would be coming in about a half hour.

She took out paint and paper and put it all down on the table for the fourth-graders, today they'd be beginning a painting of themselves. It seemed that Ms. Loski had been big on self-discovery and the development of your own style, that or she didn't trust Violet to teach the students any techniques and things: perhaps both. Finished setting up, Violet read over the instructions once more and waited.

* * *

**After School**

* * *

Violet was quickly able to put up the first grader's drawings, it wasn't that hard after she'd employed Jack-Jack to help. Together they finished before three-forty, and headed outside. Slightly shocked to see that it was still very busy, Violet waded through the throngs of children and parents with Jack-Jack's hand clasped firmly in her own, as they headed to her car parked in the teacher's parking lot. The two hopped into her car, buckled in, and headed to collect Dash from the high-school.

Neither of the two noticed the strange looks thrown their way by the parents picking up their kids. The mumbles of mild anger that the school had employed a woman with only a high-school education to teach their children art, the disturbing thought that the boy beside her was her son rather then her brother.

Things like that didn't bother Miss. Reg, whom was there picking up her son, she'd been in a situation somewhat like that many times-of course she had a college education and her son was her son and not her brother-and had grown used to the stares, they no longer bothered her and people no longer cared. People just didn't understand, and though they would scoff and brush her off they'd tend to regret it later on. She was, after all, a respectable business woman whom just happened to be a single mother.

She wasn't even shocked at who was saying such horrid things about the young art-teacher, it was always guaranteed that some of the parents with children attending school-no matter which school-were just plain horrible, nor did it surprise her that they left the teacher's name out of it. Perhaps if they hadn't she would've been shocked.

* * *

**Parr Residence.

* * *

**

"So honey, how was your first day of work as the art teacher?" Helen Parr asked as she peeled and cut apples, for an after-school snack, alongside her daughter.

"It was fun, some of the kids weren't as nice as others, but it was fun," Violet said happily as her mother smiled, "It's different, less stressful in a way."

"Sounds like it," Helen replied, noticing the relaxed look on Violet's face, before taking the cut apples to the counter, "Mind helping Jack-Jack with his spelling?"

"Sure," Violet replied as she took a seat across the counter from her brother.

* * *

**Reg Residence.**

**

* * *

**

"You seem in a happier mood, school was better today wasn't it?" Miss. Reg asked as she looked at her son while taking a bite out of an apple while he worked on his homework.

"Uh-huh, we got a new-a new art teacher and she didn't laugh when I said-I said I wanted to be a super!" Andrew said excitedly as he put his math paper into a folder and took a carrot from the bowl sitting before him, his mother laughed.

"Well that's great!" She said enthusiastically, ruffling his hair, before becoming slightly more serious, "Did you make any new friends?"

"Yup! The art teacher-the art teacher put me next to these kids in my class, and-and we played together at recess!" Andy shouted, it never ceased to amazed Mia at how excited young children could get over things like this.

"Sounds like your art-teacher is smart," Mia said, knowing full well that her son's teacher had been having problems getting Andy to make friends.

"Uh-Huh!" Andy said as he took out a sheet of paper, half of which was empty for a picture the rest of which was lined to writing.

"Listen, I got some news from the office and I'm being promoted again," Mia stated blandly, watching her son's happy expression go out the window, "But we won't have to move," She finished watching as her son quickly went back to being happy, they'd moved often in the past and she knew it was rough on them both, "When's parent teacher night?" She asked nonchalantly as she watched her son start to draw what appeared to be a person.

Her son shrugged- signaling the end of their conversation. Mia knew when parent-teacher night was, it was almost always the same night, she wanted to know if Andrew knew-more specifically, she wanted to see if Andrew was edgy about it. He always dreaded that night-for good reason too.

* * *

**Parr Residence.**

* * *

There was a knock at Violet's bedroom door, she looked up from her scheduling book and wondered who was there. She hadn't been getting much done, her thoughts were shifting too much for her to concentrate.

"Come in," She shouted as she took off her reading glasses.

"Hi Vi," Dash said quietly as he entered, "I wanted to apologize for the other day."

"It's okay," Violet replied, not really angry at all, "It made me think, and I think I've found a better job-maybe even a career."

"I know but it doesn't excuse what I said, I was out of line," Dash said as he fiddled with his fingers.

"Girl problems, or mom put you up to this," Violet stated as she went back to her book.

"Girl troubles, I just don't know how to make her like me!" Dash said as he stepped further into his older sister's room.

"Tried talking to her?" Violet asked, knowing it was futile to point out you couldn't make a person 'like' you.

"Not really..." Dash replied.

"There you go! Just try talking to her," Violet said, turning around before he left the room, "But, uh, make sure that you don't creep her friends or her out."

She didn't hear her brothers reply but wasn't surprised when the door slammed shut. Violet heard her mother and father talking out in the living room, and could hear Dash and Jack-Jack playing video-games a while later.

Violet couldn't concentrate on her lessons, her mind was drifting back to Mirage. She'd done some research into it, found that the woman's history was virtually nonexistent before she met Syndrome. Perhaps that was what she meant when she said she didn't exist according to the government.

Based on what she could find about Nomanisan, it seemed as though Mirage had taken a small submersible boat in her escape. From where Nomanisan was on the globe, the size of the craft and given the fact that the only food on the island was fresh-she determined the number of places where Mirage could've safely traveled to.

Taking what little information she'd gathered on Mirage, she figured out what sort of jobs the woman would be likely to go into-from there she started looking at employment records from the time period in the likely areas.

Violet hoped that if she narrowed the lists down methodically, she could find the woman-but she knew it was going to be harder then looking for a fish in the sea. With a sigh, she set back to work.

Later, looking at the time, she was surprised to see how late it was. Turning off the lights, the young woman readied herself for bed. Dreaming of Mirage and her possible future as an art teacher.

* * *

**Reg Residence**

* * *

Miss Reg looked up from her work as the door to her private office creaked open, pushed by her young son. She quickly covered her work and stood, walking over to Andrew and picking him up as best she could.

"You know you should be asleep by now," She said in a tired voice as she climbed the stairs and headed to his room to put him back to sleep.

"I couldn't sleep," Her son replied, as his mother tucked him in again, "Tell me-tell me a story?"

"Hmm... Okay, why not," Miss. Reg replied as she ruffled her son's blond hair, kneeling next to his bed, "Long before you were born-before the supers went into hiding-there was a super named..."

* * *

**A/N:** **mouth duct-taped over** Bwer barble-harble.

_Lawyer person:_ Sorry folks, had to-she was going to spoil the next few chapters. **looks down at clip-board** Anyway... She says next chapter will be up, next week. I'm not sure if she means Sunday, Monday or next Saturday-but who cares, there's gonna be another chapter up within the end of the month. Enjoy the rest of your weekend. **looks back over** Also, for now, please bare with the rapid change of location and people.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Finally! The third chapter! It's up! The lawyer lied if you didn't notice, it's been way over whatever amount of time I put down.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Incredibles.

**Warning:** future chapters contain; femmeslash, mild violence.

* * *

School.

* * *

Violet looked up as Andrew entered the classroom, breaking her train of thoughts, his arm held by a substitute teacher. She headed over toward the two, several sheets of paper and a crayon in her hand.

"Hey Andy, what're you doing here?" She asked gently before handing him a crayon and a piece of paper as the sub motioned to her, the two headed away, "What's wrong? Why isn't he with his class?"

"He's so-ugh-and refuses to learn and I'm tired of it! His teacher says that your class relaxes him, and I was hoping if you could get him to calm down a bit before I do some reading exercises with him," The young sub said in a frustrated voice.

"Filling in for Mr. Tyler?" Violet finally asked, sighing, this had happened before when Tyler was out or when Andy's teacher was at a conference one morning: Andrew didn't seem to like the substitute teachers at the school, "I can handle it, come back in about..." She looked at the clock, "Forty-five minutes or so and everything should be straightened out."

"Thank you, you're a life saver," The sub said before leaving, Violet headed to the table Andrew was siting at.

"Andy, why do you cause problems when your teachers are sick or away?" Violet asked as Andrew pushed a comic at her.

"I want you to teach me to-to draw like that," He said happily, pointing at the figures and ignoring her question.

"Fine, but first you need to answer my question Andy-You can't keep doing this, you're interrupting your classes," Violet stated as she glanced briefly at the super-hero comic book.

"They don't know me," Andy said, "And-And I think they think I'm weird!"

"Well, we'll just have to find a way to get them to know you," Violet said, tussling his hair with one hand playfully, before taking several sheets of paper and handing Andrew a pencil, "And you are weird-but in a good way. Now... We're going to start with the eyes, then move on to the nose, then the mouth, the facial outline, the ears, top it with hair before adding a neck. Can you do that?"

"Uh-Huh," Andy replied as he began to draw a neat circle.

"Your good at drawing," Violet said as she looked at the headshot of the hero he was drawing, she observed as he added little details-trying as hard as he could to get it perfect, "I like the mask you gave him, it keeps his identity safe makes him feel homey..."

"Wh-what?" Andrew asked, slightly confused.

"He looks like an Incredible," Violet said, "I really can't believe you can draw like this... Have you ever considered art lessons? Outside of school and with a real teacher?"

"But-But you are a real teacher," Andrew stated, "And-and they wouldn't understand."

"Maybe they would Andy, you just have to keep yourself open... Like, the first day of art class-you said the kids didn't like you because you want to be a super, and you closed up to them. But when you opened up they became your friends right away," Violet tried to explain before her phone rang and she looked at the clock-Andrew looked as if he were about to say something, but she had no choice but to cut him off before he could speak, "Um... I have to leave early today, I'll take you back to the learning center and we'll continue with this later on-kay?"

"Okay," Andrew replied, standing with paper in hand and following Violet.

It was odd to think that a few minutes with the art teacher did so much good for him, Mr. Tyler had once stated rather dryly that the two shared 'An almost unnatural understanding and balance'. Many, both staff and parents, thought there was something more then slightly off there.

* * *

Downtown.

* * *

Hero, and member of The Incredible family, Ink appeared late at the scene of destruction. Her red suit matched perfectly with her mother and father's, both of whom were already trying to stop a giant, two-legged, robot from destroying any more of the city. The sight of the robot brought back memories of another, slightly similar, robot the family had fought. The nostalgia was short lived though, as the robot's severed arm came crashing down beside her.

Springing into action, Ink began to herd bystanders out of the way as the robot lunged forward down the street. A child caught her eye, they were laying in the street where they had fallen after running following their older brother in crossing it moments before. The robot was drawing nearer, and Ink did the only thing she could think of-running, she dived across the pavement, grabbing the child and holding them close to her body as the foot of the robot came down on her force-field.

Mr. Incredible quickly saw that the rather fast moving robot was easily off-balanced by the field beneath it's foot, he knew that they have to act fast as Ink's force-fields didn't do well under such extreme pressure. Using that knowledge to his advantage, he ran in front of the behemoth-tackling it to the ground and dislocating the head from it's metal shoulders. Elastigirl wasn't far behind, making sure that the bulky things one good arm wasn't able to move while her husband dismantled it.

Within a few minutes the nuisance was taken care of and the young girl was returned to her grateful family. Trying to avoid the press, the hero's quickly fled from the scene-Barely noticing as a platinum blonde exited the nearby grocery store and dropped her groceries in shock. Thinking all the while that it couldn't be happening.

Mia Reg didn't even bother purchasing more groceries, after cleaning up as much of the ruined ones as she could, she had far more pressing things on her mind. Should she stay in town? Now that she knew _they_ were here, she'd suspected before-dreaded it and even hoped they'd moved-but it didn't change the fact that they were indeed here.

Heading back to her small home in the suburbs, Mia asked herself if she was really ready to move again-if she was really ready to uproot Andrew. Her son had always had problems when it came to connecting and trusting people, they, in this case, being school instructors and the like, thought he might be autistic but what it came down to was that the Reg's has moved around so much and so often that the young boy hardly had any time to meet anyone before they moved again. With substitutes it was usually worse though, as he knew they would leave after a day or two.

Mia always said it was her work, really it was more because she was paranoid. Paranoid about being recognized, but, as she thought it over in her kitchen after returning home, she decided that given the situation moving would devastate Andrew, and that it was best to stay-after all, she usually got more then four calls regarding Andy's performance in school by now, the fact that she had received only two was encouraging. She attributed it to the art teacher's influence on her son.

Looking at the time, Mia saw that it was time to pick up Andrew from school.

* * *

Metroville Elementary

* * *

School was already out but Violet had some business to finish up, Jack-Jack was being taken home by their mother, and the last thing she expected was to enter the main office and find a sniffling Andrew. Originally she'd entered to check in again, school security and the janitors liked knowing which teachers were going to be staying after ahead of time.

"What's wrong Andy?" She asked as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her knees.

"M-M-Mommy," Andrew choked out with a sob, tears streaming down his face as Violet crouched down to look him in the eye before hearing the secretary behind the desk say 'Oh'.

"Miss. Parr, what are you still doing here?" The woman asked, her car keys in hand.

"I was planning on preparing for tomorrows lessons, but I think finding out why Andrew is crying is more important," Violet stated with genuine concern for the student.

"Come with me," The secretary instructed, pulling Violet a bit away and saying in a hushed voice, "His mother was in an accident on the way here, I'm supposed to be taking him to the hospital and waiting with him."

"I'll take care of it Nancy," Violet said as she looked back at Andy and chewed her lip for a second.

"Would you? He does seem to be more comfortable around you..." Nancy replied handing her a slip of paper, thinking it was better to send him with someone who could keep him calmer, she passed on the information the hospital and the boy's files had given her, "His mother is at West View hospital, I don't know when she'll be out, what happened-next to nothing. You're to take him there and wait with him in the waiting room until he's allowed to visit his mother, or his guardian comes to take him. His guardian's name is James Sheryl."

"Thanks," Violet mumbled, somewhat unsure.

"Hey," She said, looking into Andrew's eyes as she took his hands, "Don't cry bud, your mom's going to be fine."

The little boy sobbed as she led him out the door. He sobbed as they left the school, and he sobbed when he got in her car. Violet didn't mind, if it was her mom who had been hurt-she would've been completely devastated, of course, she probably would've turned invisible and lost control of her ability to create force-fields...

Helping him buckle himself in, Violet wiped away his tears. Andrew was like a son to her, as odd as it seemed, and it pained her to see him cry. Distraught, she took her seat upfront and started the car. Figuring out the short route to the hospital and taking it.

"W-W-Why are y-you coming with me to-to the hospital? Y-You don't kn-know mommy," Andy sobbed from the backseat.

"Maybe I don't Andy, but you're my very special student," Violet explained, "And riding in another stranger's car would probably upset you even more, and you don't want your mommy to see you upset do you? That wouldn't make her happy."

"N-N-No," Andrew replied between sobs as Violet parked the car, already at the hospital.

"Alright, you can unbuckle your seatbelt now," Violet said, unbuckling herself and getting out of the car to open the child-locked door for Andy, "We're gonna head inside, and I'll get you settled, make a quick call, then wait with you."

Crouching down Violet took Andy by the arms, looking him right in the eye as he blinked away the last of his tears.

"Andy, this might be scary but trust me-I won't leave your side until you can see your mom, she's gonna be fine," Violet said, trying to convince herself before standing with his hand in hers and heading inside.

* * *

A While Later.

* * *

"Mom, I can't make it to diner," Violet said into the phone.

"What? Why honey, do you have a date or something? Did something happen?" Helen asked, concerned, on the other line.

"It's one of my student's, his mom was in an accident and I'm waiting at the hospital with him," Violet replied, hearing her brother Dash playing video-games in the background.

"I hope his mother's alright and...how long do you think you'll be staying?" Helen asked.

"I don't know, I promised him I'd stay with him until he could see his mom but I was told to stay until his guardian got here," Violet replied, shifting her weight from one leg to another uncomfortably.

"Alright, I'll leave left-overs in the microwave for you-you just call if you need anything," Helen continued.

"Love you mom," Violet whispered, "Bye."

"Love you too dear," Helen replied before hanging up.

Violet headed over to the bench Andy was siting at and sighed, blowing some of her hair off her face. She looked at him.

"Hey sport, while we wait we might as well do some of your homework," She suggested, trying to keep his mind off of his mother, and her mind off of various subjects which ranged from Andy and his mother, to Mirage, her lessons, and the approaching parent teacher conferences-as well as her pending evaluation.

"Okay," Andy replied as he pulled his homework out of his backpack and Violet supplied the little blond boy with a pencil.

The two worked in relative silence for over two hours until six or so when they finished all of Andy's homework, and had practiced his spelling and writing. Then Violet looked up to find a tall, unhappy looking man staring at them and walking toward them.

"James?" She asked tentatively as she stood and looked at him, her hand out in greeting.

"Mia's girlfriend I presume?" James replied, taking her hand and shaking it before holding up his hand and high-fiving Andy.

"Um, no, I'm Andy's art teacher," Violet replied before shaking it off, "Any news on his mother?"

"No, they're still examining her," Mr. Sheryl replied, before taking Violet aside, "Seeing as you aren't family, and have already done so much-could you watch him for the night? See, as it looks his mother isn't going be released until tomorrow morning at least and a little tyke like him doesn't need to be waiting with me all night."

"Sure, I think it'll be alright," Violet replied, slightly taken aback by the man's question, but all for it none the less, "The question is if his mother and him will be alright with it."

"I'm sure Mia doesn't mind," James replied before rushing off and leaving Violet in possession of Andrew.

Getting clothes for Andy wouldn't be hard, Jack-Jack probably had clothes in his size or she could find some of Dash's old things-and if Andy had a key to his house she could probably stop by and pick up some stuff for him, even stay there if it made him feel better.

"Apparently you'll be sleeping over at my house tonight," She said to his, leaning down and clapping her hands, "But, that doesn't mean we'll be heading there right now-unless you want to. I mean, we could stay and wait to see if you'll be allowed to see your mom tonight if you want," Violet straightened up as she heard his stomach growl, "And we could get something to eat from the hospital food court, if you wanted."

* * *

Parr Residence

* * *

"Where's Vi?" Dash asked as his fork hovered over a leaf of the side salad he was reluctantly eating.

"Something came up at school," Mrs. Parr replied quietly as she ate her salad and Jack-Jack stared at her.

"Does it have to do with Andy Reg?" He asked, curious: he'd seen the younger boy crying in the main office just before he left school earlier.

"She didn't say," Mrs. Parr replied, wondering who Andy Reg was-not knowing it was one of Violet's closest students.

"Oh, okay," Jack-Jack replied before finishing his dinner and asking to be excused.

After dinner, when the food was put away and the dishes were washed, Bob and Helen stood in the kitchen talking in low voices.

"She said a student's mother was hurt, but I don't know she could've been lying or something. It's just not like her though, if she was seeing a boy she should've told us," Helen said to Bob.

"Helen we don't even know if Andy isn't actually her student-We just heard about him from Jack-Jack," Bob replied.

"But Bob, what if Andy is an adult and she's dating them-what if Andy's a girl?" Helen asked with fine concern in her voice.

"I'm fine with it as long as she doesn't come in absurdly late at night, or come home with bruises," Bob replied.

* * *

Reg Residence.

* * *

Andrew handed Violet the keys to his mother's house as the two got out of Violet's car. It was almost eight-thirty and Violet knew Andy needed to go to bed soon. She and his guardian had already talked about it and they both decided that it would be best if Andy slept at his house as the hospital would be able to call them more easily if they needed too, and sleeping in the familiar environment would do Andy some good.

After having dinner in the hospital's cafeteria, Violet had spent more then an hour helping Andrew with a get well card for his mother, then with his comic from earlier in the day. When eight finally rolled around and Violet noticed the boy getting sleepy, she knew she'd have to take him home. She left her number with the staff of the hospital, asked Andrew for his address and the two headed out shortly.

Violet was somewhat surprised by the house, when they entered. In a way it was like her parent's house, but slightly different-well, more of vastly different: but the style seemed similar, familiar, in a way. Upon entering, the guest was on a strip of ground, to the right of which was a coat closet followed by a door leading to the kitchen and dining room, to the left of which were three steps down into the lowered living room. Large windows surrounded the comfortable, and stylish, modern living room.

While in the kitchen there were more windows, and many appliances, there was also an island above which hung pots and pans. Judging by the way the kitchen looked, Miss Reg liked to cook. After taking off her shoes, Violet headed down the hall-by passing the dining room-following Andrew. The first door on the left was his mother's room, Andrew explained with some sadness in his voice, the second door was the bathroom conjoined to his mother's room. To the left was his room, and beyond that was the guest room. Then he explained that the staircase in the dining room led into the basement where the family room and his mother's home office was along with some other smaller areas.

Violet was stunned, that Andrew thought his home was small was strange and made her wonder what a large home was to him. She walked around and explored as he got ready for bed, after she heard the water run in the bathroom and saw him come out in his pj's she came to tuck him in. He didn't seem to mind at all.

"Does your mother always tuck you in, or do strange female teachers usually help?" She asked with a bit of humor in her voice, getting a small smile from Andrew as she pulled the blankets up higher on him, "Sleep tight," She said, feeling uncomfortable giving him a good night kiss, she simply turned off his lights and left the room-he didn't seem to mind.

Heading to the front door, Violet made sure it was locked before she checked the time and pulled out her phone. She dialed her home phone number, and it rang once before her mother answered.

"Hey mom, it looks like I'll be watching Andy at his house while his guardian is with his mom at the hospital," Violet explained.

"Do you need me to bring you some clothes or anything?" Mrs. Parr asked, curious as to why her daughter was going through all the trouble of watching a stranger's son.

"No, I have a spare change of clothes in the back of my car-you never know when you might need them and it looks like it was a good decision," Violet stated with a little shrug, chewing her lip, "The hospital said they'd call if there was any change, and Andy's guardian said it looks like they'll be keeping his mom there until tomorrow afternoon or so."

"Okay honey, you take care of yourself," Helen said before muttering the usual and hanging up, relief in her voice all the while but some tension beginning to creep it's way back in.

Violet closed her cell phone and wandered around some more, she usually didn't go to sleep until around ten or so and hoped she didn't keep Andrew up. Heading into the kitchen she was amazed at how clean it was, lying out on the counter was a list of groceries, beside which was a small appointment book. Not one to pry, Violet didn't look in the appointment book but her eyes did skim over the grocery list. It seemed Miss. Reg liked to keep her small families diet well balanced, as Violet could see based on the list and what little was lying out in the kitchen. Heading over to look out the windows in the dining room, Violet's eyes caught on the refrigerator door.

Many little notes, and papers hung up there. Some of which Violet recognized as the comic strip she'd been working on with Andy. Others seemed to be comic-strips Andy had created with his mother, centered around their lives. From those Violet quickly learned that Miss. Reg's life centered around her son and her job, it was saddening Violet thought, surely the woman was lonely. The strips also taught her that the family had moved around a lot and that Mia, Miss. Reg, often read to her son about the supers. Some of the little comics they made, made Violet laugh while others were stories of supers. Violet even swore she saw Frozone up there with his wife Honey in a couple places. Her eyes caught on a piece of paper, half filled in with words while the rest was a picture.

Gingerly moving some things on the fridge aside, Violet took a closer look at the page. She had a grasp on how large and influence Andrew's mother was on his life, and had expected something different then what she saw. The paper was titled 'My Hero', it was short but to the point and it didn't take Violet very long to read at all. She stepped back, into the island: shocked beyond words.

She'd expected the boy's hero to be his mother, or one of the supers they made a comic of-even it being Dash wouldn't have been as strange as seeing herself up there as his hero. Andrew hadn't written her name out in any place on it, but he made it clear his hero was the art teacher. She couldn't help but wonder why, even after reading it several times over, why had he picked her?

He'd mentioned how she was helpful and always seemed to be happy, even when she looked like she was thinking. But no where did she see the answer she wanted, it simply wasn't there. What had her secret-identity done to make her his hero?

She didn't have time to dwell: looking at the time, Violet decided it was time to go to bed. She set her phone alarm on for six, found some spare blankets in the closet of the guest room, retrieved clothes from her car, and bedded down on the couch.

That night it rained, and the crack of thunder awoke Violet, from fuzzy dreams, who then heard her phone beeping-she had an incoming call.

"Hello?" She said, looking at the clock on the wall to her right: it was nearly one in the morning.

"Hello Ms... Parr... this is West View hospital calling in regards to your significant other," A doctor on the other line said, Violet didn't even attempt to point out that she didn't even know miss. Reg, "Mia Reg has a bad concussion, some minor scraps and bruises, a lengthy cut down her leg, and a broken wrist, we'll be keeping her under watch until tomorrow morning when we'll release her-her painkillers will still be in effect at that time and we'd appreciate it if you or someone else were to pick her up at around ten or so. She shouldn't do anything very physical for the next few days or she'll rip the stitches in her leg. We'll keep you updated on her condition, thank you for your time."

Violet was left confused when the doctor hung up, she wanted to know why, exactly, everyone happened to think she was Mia's girlfriend along with several other less important things. Such as if she could speak to Mia. Finding her clothes, Violet took a slip of paper out of her pocket and dialed the number. Within a few minutes Mr. Sheryl was caught up and had reluctantly agreed to pick up Ms. Reg and drop her off at her house. With everything settled, Violet Parr headed back to sleep-dreaming of Mirage again, this time joined by Andrew.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, school starts tomorrow so it might not be up for a while. For those who can't tell, I also like to procrastinate, and if I have writers block for a story I just put it aside instead of trying to work through the problems. ***spoiler alert*** _I can tell you that in the next chapter Violet will finally meet Andrew's mom... mwhahahaha... _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I can only dream I own The Incredibles and/or Pixar, but I can say I own Andrew, bwahahahahahaha *cough cough*

**Warning:** This is an eventual Mirlet (Violet Parr and Mirage), meaning this is yuri. Don't like don't read, if you do read then don't flame about not knowing because you've been warned.

* * *

Tired from the exhausting events of the day before, and sore from sleeping on the couch, Violet woke up and took a long hot shower. She could've slept in the guest room, but she really didn't feel like a guest, she was more of a babysitter: an uninvited, unpaid babysitter.

Slightly more awake, Violet headed into Andrew's room and poked the young boy in the side-causing him to produce a somewhat loud groan before she turned on the lights and pulled the covers off him.

"Get up, it's six forty-five and you need to get ready for school," She said in a sleepy voice before heading out to make breakfast for the two of them, shuffling down the short hallway as Andrew got up and made his way for the door.

With a yawn, he sat at the island in the kitchen and silently watched Violet as she poured him some cereal with milk and a glass of orange juice with a small apple on the side. She didn't know what he usually ate for breakfast, but he didn't mind, it was a fun change. The two sat across from each other eating corn flakes and sugarcoated goodness, munching on apples and sipping orange juice.

Already pretty much finished with the bathroom, Violet only needed to brush her teeth-luckily her emergency clothing in the trunk had a tooth brush and hair brush in a bag above it. Originally, Violet had left the clothes in the back incase of severe weather in the winter. But once her friends started asking for her to stay over night at the last minute, she'd made sure to leave a spare tooth-brush and hair brush back there along with some other things she might need. Brushing her hair and teeth didn't take long, and soon Andrew was in the bathroom.

While he was busy getting dressed and taking care of hygiene, Violet was making sure the house was straightened up, which wasn't hard to do since she hadn't moved things around much, and making sure she'd packed everything before making Andrew and herself a lunch. She grabbed a loaf of potato bread from the fridge and what looked like left over chicken salad, inspecting both she made three lunches. One for her, one for Andy and one for Mia so she could relax a bit when she returned home. Violet wondered then why there weren't any pictures hanging around, then she remembered that the Mia and Andy had just moved to town and that there were still a few boxes left to be unpacked.

As Violet stood packing Andy's lunch bag with the sandwich, an apple, a refillable water bottle, and a fruit bar: she suddenly realized why it was everyone thought she was Mia's girlfriend. It made sense, she thought of Andy as a son, almost, and she treated him like one. To anyone who didn't know it probably did look like she was his second mother, or a pedophile-she preferred them thinking the previous to the later.

When Andy next came out into the kitchen, he was almost ready for school, he just needed to pack his backpack.

"Hey Andy," Violet said from over the counter as she pulled the card for his mother out of his bag and put his lunch into it, "Your mother will probably be coming home today, and we have some extra time-what do you say? Should we do something special for her?"

"Sure!" The six year old cried excitedly despite being emotionally exhausted.

"What does she like?" Violet asked as she put the boy up on the counter, "We've made her a card, and a lunch...what else do you think she'd like?"

"Flowers? Or-Or groceries," Andy said, slightly unsure as Violet checked the time: it wasn't even seven fifteen, time went slowly went children didn't procrastinate and dawdle.

"We've got time, and we're in luck, the grocery list is right here," Violet replied with a smirk, if anything they could do the shopping and she could drop him off at school-her first class wouldn't be coming in until eleven, just before lunch, since it was thursday.

The two headed out to the car, and on the way there Violet could tell there was something bothering Andrew. There were many things bothering her as well, but like him, she was unwilling to speak first.

Her new revelation didn't help, in fact it complicated things ever more. Why was he like a son to her? Was it because he was shy? No. It wasn't that and she was relatively sure. Thinking it over on the short drive to the local grocery store, she came to the conclusion that it was because she felt she knew him and understood him. It was a crazy thought but it was all she could find to justify in a few minutes.

Parking so close to the curb that her front tire was on it, Violet got out of the car. She looked over the list, thankfully it was short. She opened the door for Andrew and the two of them headed into the store.

* * *

**West View Hospital **

* * *

Mia looked over at James, she admitted that having an irresponsible waiter as her son's guardian wasn't such a good idea-but she hadn't trusted anyone else when Andrew was born and was debating on if she should make her secretary her son's legal guardian. Mia knew that if James picked her up and drove her home that Andrew would probably be in school, and she hadn't expected him to come with the older man. She also hadn't expected James to show up at four past eight-before school started-without Andrew in sight.

"Hey, how are you doing?" He asked, fidgeting as she glared at him.

"James Perry Sheryl, where is my son?" She asked him in a dangerous voice, Andrew was after all her son, and the only real family she had left.

"Relax. I sent him home with your girlfriend," James replied as Mia stared at him in horror.

"I don't have a girlfriend James!" Mia exclaimed as she sat up abruptly and was greeted with a lot of pain shooting through her head.

"Art teacher, whatever, he seemed comfortable with her and it seemed like a good idea at the time," James stated as he pushed Mia down by her shoulders.

"You sent my son home with a total stranger!" Mia shouted in response, before whispering, "Usually I wouldn't mind if he went home with a teacher, but she's not even twenty-she doesn't even have a license to teach."

"So why is she teaching art then?" James asked, before shaking it off, "Mia the point is that she can get him to school, she knows how to take care of kids, he's comfortable around her, and if the school hired her without a proper education then she must be good!"

"YOU SENT MY SON HOME WITH A STRANGER!" Mia repeated as she sat back up and started to stand up, feeling dizzy as she did so.

"I still don't see what I did wrong," James replied with a shrug before receiving a slap, which sent him flying, from Mia.

* * *

**Reg Residence.**

_

* * *

"Remind me again why I am doing this?"_ Violet asked herself as she arranged flowers, _"I don't know Mia Reg... wait... Mia Reg?"_

She finished arranging the flowers in a vase and looked at the time, it was eight-thirty school had already started. Violet happily shrugged her shoulders, dropping Andy off had turned out a good decision even though she didn't know where to put the groceries. Before she could forget, she flipped over the grocery list and wrote out 'Mia Reg' on it in big, clear letters. Something about the name seemed odd, off, and familiar.

Violet ran out to her car, easily able to carry the three bags of groceries by herself. Setting them down on the counter, she began to pull things out and put the easiest things away first.

Fruit went in the fridge, except for bananas a few oranges and a few apples. The bananas went on a fruit rack below which sat odd little metal holders in which one could fit three apples and three oranges in perfectly. Moving on to meat, Violet put the lunch-meat in the fridge along with some ground beef-the beef she put up on the middle-shelf next to the eggs which she put in next.

There was pasta which needed to be put away too, and she saw a container which had pasta written on the side. Opening the package, she put the pasta in and closed the container. From there everything was pretty easy and she finished up quickly, heading back to Mia's name.

Violet began to rewrite it, rearranging the letters. Eventually she 'R' where the 'a' was, and switched the 'e' and 'g' to come up with Mirage. It didn't surprise her, well it slightly did but not by much. Andrew did, after all, have his mothers hair and smile. It made somewhat sense, not that she had much time to think, Andrew was about six. Mia being Mirage explained a lot, things such as why Violet felt she knew the boy all along. But Violet didn't have much time to think about it as a shaky Mirage burst through the door and saw her standing in the hall.

"Shit," Mirage blurted before crumpling into James' shoulder, neither he or Violet were very surprised by this.

**

* * *

****XxX**

* * *

When Mirage came around, she found herself laying on her couch with a bag of ice nearby. The smell of coffee drew nearer, sitting up, the older woman found herself joined by an Incredible and in possession of a cup of coffee.

"Mirage," The younger woman breathed, somewhat shocked by the turn of events.

"If you turn me in to the police, then what will happen to Andy?" Mirage blurted, the aroma of coffee reaching her nose.

"Why would I turn you in? You haven't done anything wrong!" Violet said as she looked at the other woman.

"I helped Syndrome kill supers," Mirage replied, before moving forward and feeling pain in her leg, concern flashing on her face, "Where's Andy?"

"Relax, Andy's at school," Violet replied as she gently pushed the other woman back a little, feeling her awkward meter go up ten points, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I did," Mirage replied insistently as she leaned away from the super.

"You didn't," Violet retorted, leaning in slightly.

"I did," Mirage insisted, as she leaned back toward the super-her competitive streak showing itself.

"You didn't," Violet stated as she realized what was happening and blushed before scooting away, she looked down into her cup of coffee, "You didn't know what Buddy was doing, everyone at The Agency knows that," Violet said, looking up and seeing Mirage's eyes flick down at the sound of Syndrome's name, "You helped us escape, and if we hadn't there's no telling what would've happened. It's obvious you feel guilty for something that wasn't your fault... and... and... You've been a great mother to your son."

"It was my fault," Mirage said confidently as she stared Violet Parr in the eye, "I could've found out, I could've stopped him."

"But you didn't know! And when you did, you tried to help! No one blames you Mirage!" Violet replied, noticing again that they were drawing closer, "I don't blame you."

"Then you're a fool," Mirage replied, trying to stand and succeeding despite the pain in her leg, "I'm a horrible person, and an even worse mother."

"Your going to rip your stitches!" Violet exclaimed as she too stood and followed Mirage as she entered the kitchen, the two stopped as James Sheryl came walking down the hall.

"Stop fighting and get a room you two," He said as he rolled up his shirt sleeves and pointed at them in turn, "Violet, honey, it's obvious you've got this crazy thing for Andy and his mom so stop lying to yourself and just kiss her why don't you," then he directed his attention to Mirage, "And you, there is no finer citizen, no finer mother in the city. I would've killed to have a mother as caring as you, so stop your self-loathing and get off your leg or you will rip your stitches and I don't feel like going back to the hospital today," He looked at both of them, "Now I don't know what happened in your past, I don't really care just get over it because I need to get to work, so good day to you both."

James finished with a flamboyant wave over his shoulder as he walked out the front door, a few seconds later they heard a car door slam and the sound of an engine stirring to life.

Violet and Mirage stared at one another. Both were in disbelief.

"I should-I should go," Violet finally said, breaking the icy silence while a blush formed on her face.

"I think that's a good idea," Mirage replied, maintaining a cool outer face while inside she was as shaken as the younger woman was: she'd thought James had already left.

"Um... you don't have a car, and can't really drive as it is, so I'll pick up Andy for you," Violet uttered in a shaky voice as she found her car keys, "I think I have your number, so I can call you if there's a change of plans, and, um, my number is in the phone book under Parr and the school also has it."

The young art teacher bolted as Mirage watched her. She hobbled back over to the couch, taking a seat and stretching her legs out, she inspected her stitches and saw that they were fine. Mirage sat and thought, it was clear there was some tension between her and the younger super.

It was also pretty clear that Violet didn't think she was evil, and somehow that comforted Mirage. The woman fiddled with her fingers, thinking it all over. Violet was safe, she was kind and she knew how to help Andrew where all his other teachers had failed...

Andrew, Syndrome's son. Mirage knew that her not telling him who his father was did upset him, she also knew that moving upset him even more and that she'd already gone through a line of thinking much like this one the day before.

There was no denying it, for whatever reasons, Mirage would stay and she would allow Violet into her life-As a friendly face and perhaps something more. She wasn't above admitting she liked Violet at least a little, the girl had a mature and powerful look about her.

**

* * *

****XxX**

* * *

Violet was distracted. Extremely so. Why was it that everyone thought she was Mia's-or rather-Mirage's lover? Why had James told her to own up to her feelings and kiss Mirage? She wasn't like that, she didn't like women in that way. She trusted Mirage yes, and loved Andy like a son, but she didn't think of Mirage that way. Or did she? She wasn't even sure anymore, and the short trip to school gave her scarce little time to think about it. By the time she'd parked the car, the only conclusion she'd come to was that she would maintain her confusing relationship with Mirage, if only for Andy's sake. Who knew, perhaps they could be friends.

Violet entered the school, checked in at the office and headed directly to her room. She had a few minutes to prepare for her first class of the day and she used those few minutes wisely. Violet's class was well behaved that day, more so then usually; perhaps it was because she had something on her mind. Lunch seemed to arrive earlier then usual, and Violet headed to the teacher's lounge with her head full of thoughts.

"Violet," The music teacher, Emily Calvin, said with a smile, "I didn't see you before school today, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just ran into an old acquaintance and spent a bit of time talking," Violet explained, taking a seat beside her friend and pulling out her lunch.

"Old boyfriend? Or just old friend?" Emily asked, her eyes flashing.

"Like I said Em, it was just an old acquaintance," Violet replied nonchalantly, a light blush rising to her cheeks for a fraction of a second.

"Spill Parr. Who is it?" Emily asked, "I'm guessing it's someone I don't know, one of the parents here, or that new guy filling in for Wilkson."

"I already told you, it's nothing-no sparks, I'm not attracted to them," Violet replied as firmly as she could.

"If you say so," The music teacher replied, taking a sip of her tea, "But you gotta admit, the new sub is cute and I heard he's single."

"Emily, shut up," Violet stated, her mood agitated: she'd just gotten over her last boyfriend and the last thing she wanted to do was go into another relationship with some stranger.

Emily didn't reply, instead sipping her tea and eyeing Violet suspiciously. She looked like she wanted to say something when the recess bell rang for the kids, and she had to leave. Violet sat alone eating her lunch silently for the next few minutes until a shaggy looking man took Emily's empty seat across from her.

"I've always wondered why kids give their teacher's apples," The man wondered before biting into the fruit, "And you'd think more of them would give their teachers apples."

"I don't know what you mean- I have a whole drawer full of apples from my students," Violet replied nonchalantly as she finished her lunch.

"Jake Zander," The other teacher said, extending his hand before elaborating, "I'm the new sub for Mr. Wilkson, I'll be filling in for other teachers later on too though."

"Violet Parr," Violet stated, shaking Jake's hand, "I'm subbing for Mrs. Loski."

"So your Violet," Jake said, looking at Violet, his green eyes lingering on hers, "You know the kids really love you, the teachers too apparently... but... is Jack-Jack really your son? I've heard rumors and been curious, I'm sorry if I sound rude."

"Oh no, definitely not. Jack-Jack's my little brother," Violet replied strongly, more then mildly offended and curious herself who had started that rumor.

"Good," Jake replied, drumming the table with his fingers, looking as if he were about to ask something when the bell to start class rang, he blushed a little in a feminine way, "Well it was nice meeting you Miss. Parr."

"Likewise," Violet stated as she headed back to her classroom to do prep work for her next class: which would arrive in the next fifteen minutes.

Her afternoon passed quickly and easily, her classes all well behaved with the occasional student asking for help with their current project. Some of her students even finished their projects early and requested art lessons, or help with their other studies, or a book to read while the rest of the class caught up. Violet found it strange, her students were so calm in her class when compared to the way they behaved with their teachers; she'd always thought it the opposite and was still surprised to find it so. When the final bell rang she went over the room and made sure everything was put away and ready for the next day, a five minute job, then she promptly headed out the door to pick up Jack-Jack and Andrew. Andy, she was surprised to find, was standing outside her classroom next to Jack-Jack with an inquisitive look on his face.

"Jack-Jack this is Andy, Andy this is my brother Jack-Jack: I think you two have already met," Violet said to the two, before further explaining, "Andy will be riding with us for a bit Jack, and I'll be helping out his mom while she's recovering from an accident, so really I'll just be dropping you off at home unless there's a change of plans."

"Okay," The two young boys replied in unison, Jack-Jack sounding slightly more enthusiastic then Andrew.

Violet took their hands and the group walked out to her car where she helped them to buckle up before buckling herself in and heading for Dash's school; where she reiterated herself to Dash before dropping him and Jack-Jack off at home. Knowing her mother would be concerned, Violet exited the car for a moment to talk to Helen.

"Vi your home," Helen said happily when her daughter entered the house.

"Just for a minute or two, I'll be back later," Violet began, "I'll be helping Miss. Reg around her house for a while but I'll probably be back before ten: I just wanted to tell you so you don't get worried."

"Are you sure Vi? What do you know about this Miss. Reg?" Helen asked, concerned, deciding not to continue with her final question until it tumbled from her lips, "You aren't seeing her are you?"

"What? No mom, just no," Violet replied, thinking it impossible, denying the feelings she knew she was hiding dormant.

"Alright then sweetie, just try to be careful," Helen Parr replied, pinching her daughter's cheek lightly before the girl left.

* * *

**Reg Residence**

* * *

Mirage tapped her left foot, she was bored and worried. Where was her son? Had something happened? Was Andrew okay? Was Violet okay? She felt useless sitting there, her day had been extremely boring and lax after that first shock in the morning. Her thought train was broken by the sound of the front door being unlocked, she stood shakily and walked toward it. Within a few seconds her son walked into the house, followed by Violet, and saw her. Andrew rushed at his mother who eagerly bent as best she could and held her son close. No matter who his father was, Andrew was still her son, and Violet could see that.

"Mommy I missed you!" Andy exclaimed as he broke their embrace, "Did you-did you see my card?"

"Of course I did Andy, I loved it," Mirage replied, her eyes sparkling, her son was the only reason she bothered living.

Then the platinum blonde noticed that Violet was still there, and her attention was divided neatly.

"Andy, why don't you go do your homework in the kitchen while the grown-ups have a talk?" Mirage suggested, Andrew quickly heading off to do so, standing upright.

For a second Violet and Mirage merely stared at one another, confusion in the eyes of both.

"Thank you for bringing him home," Mirage stated sincerely, breaking the icy and minorly awkward silence between her and Violet.

"It was no trouble really," Violet replied uneasily, wondering why her heart wast beating so fast as well as if it could ever even work between her and Mirage.

"Maybe you don't think so, but few people would've been willing to do that," Mirage replied, her eyes looking older and causing Violet to realize just how much Mirage must have gone through over the years and making her feel even less confident.

"Somethings always bothered me," Violet began, curious, gaining the now spacey Mirage's attention, "Why did you help us off the island?"

"Too many innocents had died," Mirage replied sadly, "And I'd realized that he was insane, beyond insane really, by that point."

"That's not all is it?" Violet insisted, knowing, seeing, that there was more to it then that.

"You have a family, that's why," Mirage responded before hobbling off into the kitchen, she called back at Violet, "You can leave if you want."

"No thank you," Violet replied, processing the information Mirage had just given her, "I don't think I will, I may as well stay around and help you for a while."

"Are you gonna stay for dinner Miss. Teacher?" Andy asked, still not used to calling Violet by her name outside of school.

"If your mother wants me to," Violet said as she entered the room and took a seat next to Andrew at the island, intent on helping him, watching as Mirage stiffened slightly before continuing her own work, "If anything I can help you with your homework."

"Okay," Andy replied somewhat sadly before going back to doing his work while Violet corrected some of his other work; neither noticing when Mirage looked back at them with a mixed expression on her face.

"You know Violet," Mirage began, a few minutes later, gaining the attention of both Violet and Andrew, "You should stay for dinner."

"Thank you Mirage," Violet replied in a shy voice, looking down and smiling to herself, she didn't know why she was acting this way but she felt happy and so she didn't care.

Mirage smiled to herself before going back to making their dinner of pasta and home made sauce and meat balls. She wasn't surprised when Violet headed over to help her prepare the food after helping Andy with his homework. Within a few minutes of work the two fell into an easy chatter.

"Why don't you have any pictures up anyway?" Violet asked, wondering now, knowing that Mirage and Andrew had been moved around a lot and curious.

"Nothing to hang them on yet," Mirage replied nonchalantly, "Besides, all the table top ones and frameless photos are in one of the boxes with the others and I haven't had the time to go through everything yet."

"I could help you," Violet suggested with a smile, "I mean, I know you'll be headed back to work in a few days but until then you won't have anything else to do and I have prep time in the morning..."

"We could," Mirage said, stopping her work while she thought, "There are other things we could do as well-perhaps give you some ideas for your art class by visiting some places in the city?"

"It would be interesting, but is your leg up to it?" Violet asked, concerned that Mirage would end up hurting herself if they did anything which required too much walking or bending or anything really.

"I'll be fine," Mirage replied before the rest of their chatter was drowned out by Andrew's video-games.

After a while of wait and a long conversation, dinner was ready and Mirage set the table while Violet put the portions down on the plates. Dinner was actually quiet except for the little conversation about Andrew's video-game. When it was over, Violet helped Mirage with the dishes while Andrew got ready for bed.

"One last question Mirage," Violet began, drying a plate and putting it away.

"Shoot," Mirage replied, relaxed despite how her day had begun and how the night before had been.

"Why did-or do-people think I'm your girlfriend?" Violet asked, genuinely curious as to the answer and already knowing her own explanation from before she'd known it was Mirage who was Mia Reg.

"After Syndrome... Well. You develop a distaste for most men after the only person who loved you turned out to be completely and totally insane. Besides, women have a more natural power," Mirage replied, taking her time and thinking about it, "As for why they thought you were my girlfriend, you look like my type and were with my son: of course their going to think that about an unknown woman hanging around the son of an openly gay public figure."

"Maybe," Violet replied, _"Or maybe they see something we're too afraid to admit."_

The two stared at each other in silence for a moment before Violet looked down, a light blush forming on her face while her finger tips went invisible.

"Did-Were you always...?" Violet tried to ask, afraid to meet Mirage's eyes.

"Yes," Mirage stated, a smirk on her face, "Believe it or not, Buddy was the first and only man I've ever dated: everyone before and after him has been a woman."

"When did you know?" Violet asked, wondering.

"When I was about fifteen, it wasn't that hard to figure out but I denied the fact for a long time," Mirage said, her fingers playing against the countertop just inches away from Violet's.

"Why?" Violet asked, full of questions,as her fingers reached for Mirage's.

"Why so many questions Violet?" Mirage questions, leaning in, her eyes searching Violet's for answers.

"No reason," Violet responded, looking up at Mirage with the truth barred in her eyes, the two about to kiss when they were interrupted by the sound of Violet's phone alarm going off, she whispered, "I have to go, I'm sorry," Then she left soundlessly, leaving Mirage to stand there feeling like a fool.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow. Really, really, really, extremely sorry about the longish wait people. I hope the semi-long chapter sort of makes up for it. Will continue soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Blah blah blah, I don't own The Incredibles, I don't own Pixar, I only own a computer and a (legal) dvd copy.

* * *

**xXx**

**

* * *

**

Violet returned home quickly, unlocking the door to find her mother waiting inside. A curious look on her face, a book in her lap. Violet really didn't feel like talking, but understood that she would have no say in the matter. So she took a seat across the room from Helen.

"Your back a little early," Helen stated, little emotion on her face, her eyes boring into Violet.

"I didn't want you to worry," Violet replied, feeling a bit on edge: truly, she didn't know what was happening it was all happening so fast.

"Vi, I always worry and I always will: its part of being a mom," Her mother said, a bit of a laugh creeping into her voice, she shifted, "So how'd it go?"

"It went alright, I'll be helping out again soon," Violet stated, all the while thinking to herself, _"I don't know what I feel, what I might be feeling, what she feels: what we might feel... but I can't avoid it, whatever it is, if it is, at best I can only ignore it. I hope I don't have to, but even then I'll still go back."_

"Alright," Helen replied simply before standing, no further questions asked, she headed to bed and left Violet sitting there feeling slightly guilty-for what though, she was unsure.

Violet herself soon stood and headed to bed. Lying awake, she wondered what would happen and what had almost happened. What would have happened had her phone not interrupted? Her head told her that a relationship with Mirage would never work out, that it would be too dangerous and too complex. That she wasn't gay, and Mirage wasn't interested despite what had happened. That it had been a fluke, that they'd had too much wine with dinner, that she'd been imagining it: all those and a thousand more reasons. Her heart told her not to listen to her head. That night, when Violet finally fell asleep, she slept divided.

**

* * *

xXx**

* * *

Mirage, on the other hand, wasn't so eager to sleep. In fact, at that moment she was standing alone in her kitchen drinking a glass of red wine to calm her nerves. She was confused. Horribly so. Hadn't she feared Violet that morning? Why was her heart reaching for the other girl when they were so clearly not meant to be? She wondered if it was because Violet had power, of many kinds all of which were equally alluring. Her head hoped that was not the reason, however, as it would do Violet little justice. She needed Violet, she knew, wanted to too, yes. Mirage was almost sure that the young Super felt the same way, but there was the matter of earlier. The look in Violet's eyes, it was as if the girl was afraid of herself and her revelations. That seemed odd to Mirage, could it be that Violet was denying her feelings? That seemed wrong. So very so. Still, the question remained as to why Mirage was attracted to Violet. As the night wore on, she decided to leave it as it was: a mere coincidence that she was physically and psychologically attracted to Violet Parr. In the back of her mind she vaguely wondered what Andy would think if she started a relationship with his favorite teacher, but they would cross that bridge if and when they came to it.

**

* * *

xXx**

* * *

For the entire night Violet was plagued by strange dreams, dreams of the time they spent on Nomanisan Island. Of how much control she'd had then. Of how little she'd had to think. Of her hero-the woman behind the controls who had been so brave and helped them escape despite the possible consequences for her. When Violet awoke it was still only five thirty, and she was drenched in a cold sweat. As if she were afraid of her dreams, but she knew she was not. Despite the time, she didn't go back to sleep, she really couldn't. Mirage was on her mind, as she had been more and more recently. The only reason she could think of, other then that the woman had reentered her life with romantic prospects-should she choose to acknowledge them-, was that it was nearing the anniversary of their 'trip' to Nomanisan.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Mirage was wide awake at that time, drinking a cup of coffee and waiting until she could wake up Andrew. She'd spent much of the night thinking about what was going to happen between her and Violet, what could happen if both, and not simply her, realized their affections. After a lot of time, she realized that things would progress naturally with or without help or talking. Attraction was a powerful thing, after all. She sipped her coffee, then put the cup down and headed to wake Andy up. The little boy woke easily considering the night before and the fact that he tended to listen in on conversations. After making sure he had his breakfast and was getting ready for school, Mirage began to make his lunch. When she was finished, the doorbell rang and it was then she realized she was still in her sleep clothes from the night before. Mumbling to herself about bad impressions, she answered the door to find Violet standing there. Car keys in hand, her eyes wide. It wasn't that Mirage's pajama's were too revealing, but rather that Violet had never expected Mirage to be the kind of person to wear boxer shorts and a tank top to bed. She didn't know, however, that Mirage only wore those clothes to bed once every so often.

"I-Is Andy ready for school?" Violet asked, the tips of her fingers going invisible.

"I think, oh, here he comes now," Mirage replied as Andrew walked up to the two with his backpack ready, he quickly hugged his mother goodbye and rushed off to Violet's car.

"I'll see you in a bit," Violet said, regarding Mirage for a moment before heading back to her car to take Andrew to school.

Mirage watched Violet go, then headed back inside to change, a difficult job when your in physical pain. After a while of struggling, she decided it would be easier to take a nice hot shower before attempting to wear any form of pants. While she showered, she thought. Mirage, of course, was out to herself: she knew who she was. She knew she was attracted to Violet, but she didn't know if the girl was attracted to her or even if she had a chance with the younger super. With those thoughts running around in her head like a gerbil on a wheel, it was hard for her to relax despite the heat of the water crashing on her back. The shower was somewhat painful as well, and Mirage merely slunk out to put on sweats-before deciding that Violet was worth the trouble of putting jeans and a t-shirt on for. By the time she'd managed to get dressed and dry her hair, Violet was ringing the door bell. She answered, and the super entered.

"Cute," Mirage mumbled as Violet entered, her eyes drawn toward the young super's outfit which she hadn't noticed earlier, her eyes having then been locked on Violet's.

"What was that?" Violet asked, turning from where she stood and looking back at Mirage.

"Your earlier then I expected you to be," Mirage half-lied, not wanting to say something and drive Violet away, "Are you sure you want to help me unpack?"

"Of course, I don't have much else I can do and I might as well spend this time with you," Violet replied, thinking her statement over and quickly continuing, "After all, the more time I spend with you, the more time I'll have to convince you to come and talk to my parents-They don't say it, but I know their curious as to what happened to you."

"Well, at least your honest about your intentions," Mirage said playfully, making Violet blush lightly, closing the door and walking over to the stack of boxes in the living room.

"Are all these boxes filled with pictures?" Violet asked, opening a box up and peeking inside.

"Most of them yes," Mirage replied, thinking for a moment before moving a few off to the side, upon picking up a large box she was surprised to find Violet helping her.

"Can't have you hurting yourself," Violet mumbled from the other side of the box before they set it down next to the five or so others, she looked and saw that there were now two distinct piles of moving boxes, curious, she asked, "What's in these boxes that makes them different Mirage?"

"It's none of your business Parr!" Mirage retorted in a shout, pulling Violet's hand away from a box, she apologized and let go of Violet's wrist, "I'm sorry... If you want to look you can."

"No, no, it's fine. If you don't want me to see then I should respect that fact," Violet replied cooly, her fingers evidence of the fright she'd just experienced, it was now obvious that whatever was in those boxes it was important to Mirage; she was sure Mirage would tell her eventually anyway, and until then she wouldn't push the other woman.

"Alright," Mirage said, walking over to the other boxes again and opening one, she pulled out a few pictures and set them up on tables around the room, then she handed a few to the silent Violet, "Could you set these up in Andy's room Violet?"

"Sure Mirage," Violet replied with a smile, heading to Andy's room and setting up the few pictures and looking at them, most were pictures of Andrew and his mother and all brought a smile to her face, she headed back out, "You know Mirage, you can call me Vi if you want."

"Vi," Mirage replied with a smile as she pulled a picture out of a box and set it up in front of Violet on a table, "Do you recognize him?"

"Is that Andy?" Violet asked looking at the baby in the picture, "He looks so curious."

"He still is," Mirage replied with a nod before opening a box with pictures that required hanging, she winced when she realized she didn't have the tools she needed to put them up then.

"Do you want to take a break?" Violet asked, concern in her eyes as she looked over at Mirage, "We could look at some of the pictures or something."

"I'm fine," Mirage replied, looking back at Violet, she grinned, "I'm not as weak as I look, and I'm really quite healthy despite what happened."

"Shoot," Violet said as she looked at the time a few seconds later, after her phone alarm had gone off, "I have to get to school, I'll see you later Mirage."

With that, the super bolted, her heart pounding in her chest. The reason for which she would continue to deny, and continue to see. Mirage watched her leave, mumbling to herself about how cute Violet was looking today, sweet really. Then she herself checked the clock before deciding that she'd have to take her boxes down stairs before Violet returned with Andy later on in that day. It was a long ordeal, hauling the boxes down and into her office, but once they were there setting up the few objects inside was easy. Most were pictures, pictures of the family she had left at eighteen, pictures of her ex-relations she hadn't seen in years. She really had meant what she said when she said Syndrome-Buddy Pine-was the only person who had openly loved, or at least adored, her. Her girlfriend before him had been the sort more looking for amusement then an actual relationship, and her parents had downright ignored or been displeased her for the most part. She had siblings yes, many, but only two somewhat cared for her enough to wonder where she was on occasion. Enough that when she decided to go with Buddy she called them and told them not to wonder where she was, because she knew they might. Then she'd hung up before either could respond. Mirage didn't like to admit it, but she hadn't been the brightest when it came to emotions and people when she was younger. She didn't kid herself, she wasn't the brightest when it came to emotions and people now either. Her hands lingered over a few of the pictures of her forgotten family, then she quickly turned off the lights and left the room. Long over due for a good nap.

* * *

**xXx **

* * *

Violet was walking the school yard with Emily, her hands in her pockets, her mind elsewhere as it often was those days. While the music teacher ranted about a date she'd had with a soccer instructor at another school in the city, Violet tuned her out. Then Emily began to shout at some students for playing too roughly and Violet quickly collected her thoughts and straightened her focus.

"Kids," Emily said shaking her head, "They're so interesting... hey, are you okay? You look a little zoned today."

"I'm fine," Violet replied with a shrug.

"Okay," Emily stated, unsure and a little bit concerned for her younger friend, "You know that if there's anything you ever needed to talk about then you can talk to me right? So if you were having relationship problems, or need a shoulder to cry on, or just wanna tell me why you weren't here this morning..."

"You really want to know don't you?" Violet asked, a smile brightening her face as she thought about her morning, every moment of it having seemed so important and wonderful.

"H-emph! -Yes!" Emily half-shouted, correcting herself as students nearby stared, "What were you doing? You usually come in early to help students in their other classes, so I'm just curious as to what's really going on."

"You know how sometimes it feels as if up is down, and your drowning in what's happening?" Violet started, her eyes boring into her friend's with frightening intensity, "Well. That's how life's been recently, and then things got good for a while-I was finally starting to figure things out, things like what I want to do with my life! When..."

"I think I'm starting to see where this is going," Emily interjected, nudging her friend playfully, her eyes sparkling, "Either life threw you a curveball and someone died or something of that nature-in which case I'm truly sorry-or you've met a boy who's giving you mixed signals."

"More of the later," Violet replied, "And I think it's me who's throwing the mixed signals and not them... I'm just... I'm not sure if it's... you know?"

"Not really," Emily replied, shrugging, "It _sounds_ like _your_ confused, and hey, who knows, maybe they are as well. Maybe it isn't just you throwing the mixed signals," She continued, "I sort of see how this answered my question, but I'm still curious. I mean you gave me a round about answer which makes me want to know more," She stopped, "Hold on, don't tell me yet, here comes that sub from yesterday."

"Hello ladies," Jake said, coming up to stand before the two other teachers, "How are you doing today?"

"Fine," Emily replied, eying Jake suspiciously.

"I'm okay," Violet replied, not particularly interested in Jake.

"Great," Jake said, a wide grin breaking on his face, he looked down at his wristwatch, "Oh, Violet, could I talk to you alone here for a minute or two?"

"Sure, why not?" Violet stated in reply as Emily tried to persuade her with pleading eyes before Jake grabbed her by the wrist and led her away from the music teacher.

"I know I've only talked to you once before today," He began, Violet already sure of what he was going to say and dreading it, "And I probably sound like a creep in saying this but your the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

_"How sappy can he get? He's playing a bad line, he doesn't know me, doesn't know me well enough to care or know that I'm not dumb. Inner beauty is more attractive then outer and he doesn't know me well enough to be able to have an opinion..."_ Violet thought to herself before tuning back in to what Jake was saying.

"I really just wanted to know if you wanted to go out sometime, we could go to the movies or something. Anything really," Jake said, not really asking a question, more stating what he had to say: already sure Violet would want to date him.

"Jake I-" Violet began to reply, the bell signaling the end of recess cutting her off and drowning out her words.

"Great then, I'll pick you up on friday," Jake replied, not even hearing the end of Violet's sentence, nor caring to, he started to head back in.

"No, Jake, I'm sorry," Violet said, grabbing him by the wrist and stopping him, her fingers turning invisible, "I don't want to date you, I'm really sorry."

"Oh okay then, maybe another time," Jake replied, looking a little disheartened.

While it pained Violet to say it, and to reject the boy, she'd come to a conclusion when he was talking to her. A very important conclusion, one which could and possibly would change her life. In those moments she realized that she would much rather have had Mirage asking her out on a date, then the handsome young teacher who was asking her out. She knew she couldn't change it, she liked who she did, and she wasn't about to run away from herself again if she could help it. While Violet knew she wouldn't address her growing affections for Mirage with the other woman just yet, she knew that she'd taken a step in that direction and felt much better. So she headed back to her classroom and cheerfully set up for her next class of the day, her mood much better and her head much clearer then it had been recently.

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

Mirage felt the need to do something to keep her mind off of things. Everything to be exact. She couldn't stop thinking about Violet, or work, or her son, or what Helen Parr would do to her if she was reintroduced to Mrs. Incredible. Of course from what Violet had been saying, Helen didn't hold much of a notable grudge against her. Still, she felt cooped up and restless with all the thoughts buzzing in her head. So she grabbed her laptop and started working from home in the kitchen, this made her feel a bit better since she didn't have to worry about been catastrophically far behind in her work when she returned to the office. Plus it kept her busy until Andrew ran into the house about two hours later, Violet closing the door behind him with a grin on her face. Mirage couldn't help but abandon her work when her son came in, and quickly stood to envelop him in a hug before he ran off outside to play since he didn't have any homework. With the absence of Andrew, Violet and Mirage were left alone with each other for the third or so time that day. There wasn't much time to stare at each other, as Violet had been standing just before Andrew and Mirage when the two were hugging and had promptly hugged the woman after Andrew left. Causing Mirage to wonder, for the umpteenth time that day, weather the younger woman was truly as straight as she seemed to be. Nevertheless she melted into the girl's embrace and was left with wanting when the girl broke the embrace and stood back from her with a grin on her face. Mirage couldn't help but blush and turn away and head back toward the boxes of pictures still left untouched and still packed.

"Do you want to unpack and hang the pictures up before or after dinner?" Mirage asked, before turning and continuing, "If you want to stay and help, I mean."

"I'd love to stay and help," Violet replied with a smile, looking forward to spending more time with Mirage, "I think we should probably make dinner before hand though, that way we can just reheat and eat if we want or something of that nature."

"Sounds good, I'm thinking along the lines of sandwiches if we do that," Mirage stated, observing Violet, finding that something had changed in the supers manner which made her even more irresistible, "If you could get down a plate to put them on, I can make them."

"Of course," Violet replied as they headed to the kitchen, still smiling brightly, she quickly procured a serving plate and started to help Mirage make dinner as they had the night before.

The two worked in relative silence until Mirage began to cut the sandwiches into two parts and arrange them on the plate with some veggies and dip in the center.

"I've never understood why parents always cut the sandwiches in two," Violet stated as she put away some of the ingredients.

"Kids have eyes bigger then their stomaches Vi," Mirage replied simply, looking over her shoulder at the super, "Plus I think it makes them a bit more fun to eat."

"That actually sounds pretty true," Violet replied jokingly, her eyes landing upon Mirage as she turned around, the atmosphere of the room quickly becoming awkward with each wanting to do something they weren't sure the other would much enjoy.

"I should get the tools we'll need to put up the pictures," Mirage finally said, breaking the stillness of the room, headed for the stairs.

"No, let me," Violet insisted, cutting Mirage off, "I don't want to take any chances with you hurting yourself. Now what room are they in?"

"End of the hall in the basement, turn left and there's a small tool room," Mirage instructed, somewhat uncomfortable with the idea and Violet's protectiveness, "At the least we'll need some nails and such. You may as well bring a tool-box up."

"Thank you," Violet replied, heading toward the stairs and down them.

Mirage sighed as she stood alone, then shambled off to where the boxes of pictures were. She opened them and set to work sorting through them.

Meanwhile, in the basement, Violet had found the tool room, but had been distracted along the way by another room. The door had stood slightly ajar and her curiosity had gotten the best of her, she'd quickly entered and flicked on the lights. It was obviously Mirage's study, and in the corner she could see empty picture boxes. For a moment Violet stared at the pictures Mirage had around the room, many of them were taken of her and what Violet could only assume had been her family when she was growing up. The girl was stunned into shock, and before she knew it she had flicked the lights off and left the room-shutting the door behind her and forgetting much of what she'd seen. Mirage would tell her eventually, and Violet didn't mind. As curious as she was she wasn't that curious as to press the woman for information she'd obviously like to keep hidden. When Violet did find the tool-box, she quickly carried it back upstairs and she and Mirage set to work putting up pictures.

**

* * *

xXx**

* * *

Helen Parr was worried, highly so, it was past eight and Violet wasn't home yet. Usually Violet called or told them before hand that she was staying out late, but today she hadn't. Helen had tried to reach her daughter on her phone, but Violet hadn't answered. As far as she knew there hadn't been any major accidents in town, or villain attacks, or even many robberies that day. She hoped Violet was okay, but couldn't stop worrying. She tried to call her daughter again, but as before, her phone was off. Confused by Violet, Helen took a seat and waited for her daughter to return.

**

* * *

xXx**

* * *

Their hands brushed yet again, and Violet couldn't help but let her fingertips go invisible. Looking up she saw Mirage smile at that, and their work putting up pictures was slowed again, this time by both stopping and staring.

"Uncomfortable?" Mirage asked, her voice like honey to Violet's ears.

"Not particularly," Violet replied, looking down and moving her hands, hiding them in her sleeves for a second or two before they went back to normal.

"I find that hard to believe," Mirage stated, heading back to work putting up that last picture, "You don't turn invisible for no reason."

"I'm fine," Violet replied, trying to assure the watchful Mirage, helping her by setting the picture up after the nail holding it was in the wall.

"I think we're done," Mirage said, standing back and looking at the picture before looking at the empty boxes.

"Seems homier now," Violet added, taking a seat on the couch, next to the sleeping form of Andrew, who had entered a while before to watch Mirage and Violet setting up the pictures, "He looks peaceful."

"He should be getting to bed," Mirage said, looking at her son, shaking his shoulder lightly and waking him.

"Is it morning?" He asked sleepily as Mirage herded him to his room, responding with a short and to the point 'no' before telling him to go to sleep.

"The joys of parenthood," Mirage stated as she sat down beside Violet, a grin on her face, she looked exhausted, "It's one thing or another all the time, but it's always worth it."

"Couldn't agree more," Violet said, finding Mirage's hand next to hers and silently moving hers to intertwine with the other woman's fingers, looking up at Mirage every so often, "Your a wonderful mother Mirage."

Mirage didn't reply as she looked at the picture they'd just hung, feeling Violet playing with her fingers before the grasp on them stiffened slightly, by the time she had something to say in response to Violet's compliment, the girl had fallen asleep. She chuckled inwardly, admiring the face of the sweet girl beside her on the couch. Raven hair framed the crown of the head resting on her shoulder, long and dark eyelashes stood out against the pale skin below, the expression on her face soft and peaceful. Even in her sleep Violet still held onto Mirage's hand, her fingers holding Mirage's tightly. Mirage couldn't help but play with the super's fingers, observing their length and the way Violet's fingertips turned invisible, just at the tips, when she slept. Violet seemed, even in her sleep, confidant and strong. It was clear to Mirage that Violet did like her as something closer to a close friend or beyond; this didn't surprise her in the slightest. There was a peaceful air to her. A new found confidence to which Mirage couldn't put a name. This peaceful aura about Violet made Mirage reluctant to wake the girl, and which actually lulled the older woman to sleep.

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

A red light flared as it spun in a circle around the top of a white door in a white facility. A red headed woman entered, clip-board in her hands, her eyes steely as she looked at the men before her.

"Scientist number 99?" She said, looking down at the clip-board, heading to the next name and number on the list when no one answered, "Scientist number 98? 98? Is number 43 here either? Good. Listen up you runts, numbers 99, 98 and 43 were weak and your new boss hates weak scientists. From now on you will not leave the compound, you will report all findings directly to me. Weaklings will not be tolerated. Riots and fights will not be tolerated. You are not to experiment on the bosses experiments, you'll merely be observing the results and recommending improvements. Any questions?"

"Yes when do-" The scientist was cut off when the woman pressed a button opening the floor up beneath him.

"Oopsie, did I forget to mention that questions are not allowed?" She said facetiously before leaving, saying over her shoulder very cheerfully, "My honey doesn't take well to slackers, you'd best get to work."

* * *

**xXx **

* * *

For the first time in over two months, Violet awoke with no plans and without the help of an alarm-clock. She found herself curled up on Mirage's couch with the woman sleeping next to her. Their fingers were still intertwined, and Violet tried to remembered how she'd gotten there, more specifically, why she was on Mirage's couch. Then it dawned on her that she must've fallen asleep there the night before and Mirage must've drifted off as well. Normally Violet wouldn't be too happy about this, but seeing as it was Saturday she could make an exception. She realized that she hadn't called her mother to tell her that she was okay and where she was, she'd forgotten, and now that she remembered she realized that it probably wasn't a good idea to call Helen. Next to her Mirage shifted in her sleep, her head resting on Violet's shoulder and bringing the girl away from her thoughts. She mumbled in her sleep and Violet smiled to herself, running the fingers of one hand through the other woman's platinum blonde hair. She wanted to go back to sleep, despite the couch not being particularly comfortable, to be able to just stay there lost in the moment with Mirage by her side. Sleep made everything easier, there was no questioning, no wondering, just the feeling of another human next to you. The beat of their heart, the heat of their skin; the peace of it all which was so opposite to much of the time spent awake. It wouldn't last though, and Violet knew it, this was a rare moment. Perhaps one that would never occur again, and so she stayed where she was. Reluctant to get up and wake Mirage, reluctant to do anything other then watch the other woman as she slept beside her on the couch. So serene were the two that Violet began to drift back to sleep, until Mirage murmured something that caught her off guard, a little line about Helen and Nomanisan which reminded Violet that her super suit was in her car and had a tracker in it. It wouldn't be good if Helen got too worried and tracked Violet down, so the girl stood, trying not to move Mirage too much. The blonde mumbled in her sleep the whole time Violet was getting her keys and shoes. The young super noticed that Mirage was shivering and that would simply not do. Looking for something to put on top of Mirage to keep her warm, Violet headed into the guest room and took one of the blankets from the bed. Her stealthy escape from Mirage's house was blown when the other woman woke up when she was putting spreading the blanket over her form, and tried to hurry away before the woman completely woke up, failing horribly.

"Either your leaving because your uncomfortable, or your worried about your parents worrying about you," Mirage said softly, her green eyes piercing Violet's with an unnaturally hard look.

"I didn't call to check in," Violet whispered, sad that it was true, "And mom's protective."

"I know," Mirage replied with a knowing grin creeping to her lips, she looked less hurt now, the hard look to her green eyes lost it's edge and she seemed to space out; coming back to reality, she stood abruptly and headed over to where Violet stood, "You need to get home, I can't stop you."

"I'll call you once I'm no longer being lectured, we'll make plans," Violet said, a smile on her face, "Maybe we could visit one of the museums."

"Yes, we could," Mirage replied softly, her hand reaching out to shake Violet's, she was a little surprised when the other girl ignored her hand and hugged her instead.

"Bye Mirage," Violet shouted over her shoulder and she left, Mirage leaning on the open door and watching her go; she'd frozen, blown her chance with the younger super.

Standing there, she couldn't help but wonder why she'd frozen up. Why she hadn't tried anything. Then she remembered, she didn't quite know if Violet wanted to be with her in that way, and she didn't want to ruin what they had or be rejected-sad as it was to say, the powerful business woman was afraid of being rejected by Violet. Then again, the girl had practically asked her on a date a few moments before; however, Mirage couldn't be sure if the trip would be purely friendly or romantic gesture. She doubted herself, she doubted what she was seeing and hearing, and hoped that it was what she wanted it to be.

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

Violet entered the Parr residence, the house was silent and she hoped everyone was asleep. Unfortunately, she was wrong, and Helen was in the kitchen, waiting for her, with a cup of coffee and a mixed expression on her face.

"Vi, where were you?" Helen Parr asked, genuinely curious, her daughter had never been one not to call or hide things from her.

"I was helping a friend and I accidentally fell asleep there," Violet replied, not lying but not telling the truth, hiding it to some extent.

"I'm concerned for you, Vi," Helen began, pouring Violet a cup of coffee while she spoke, her eyes staring at Violet's as she continued, "You've been coming home late, forgetting to call, spending all your time out of the house... I'd like to know why."

"It's a long story," Violet said simply, looking for an excuse to get away from her mother, she wasn't ready for this yet, "Pretty much, I've met someone and that's all you need to know for now because I should be taking a shower now- I have plans for later today."

"Okay," Mrs. Parr replied with a sigh, watching as her daughter left the kitchen, _"She's fidgety, looking to get out, avoiding answering my questions... she's hiding something-_no_, she's hiding _someone_. Why though?" _

* * *

**A/N:** was it long enough? Did it cover enough and sound okay? Will this satisfy you guys for a bit. If the answer is yes, then HURRAY! Will update again eventually...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Blah blah blah, I don't own The Incredibles, I don't own Pixar, I only own a computer and a (legal) dvd copy.

* * *

Mirage waited, her hands clasped together. She was waiting for two things, for Andrew to wake up, and for Violet to call. It had been so long since someone had actually said they'd call her and not the other way around. It was a welcome change to say the least, though she was sure Violet didn't mean it to be in a romantic way though she wished it to be. She knew that Violet would have to pursue and that she had to be open to the girl's advances on her. Her thoughts were sticking to her, and she couldn't shake them until Andrew woke up about half an hour later. The little boy bumbled out to the kitchen, and took a seat at the island. His eyes closing, he began to fall back asleep while sitting there.  
"Hey hon," Mirage said loudly as she moved to stand on the other side of the island, "Do you want pancakes for breakfast?"

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

Violet finished up taking her shower. Drying off and putting her clothes on, she headed to her room to wait for her hair to dry. She couldn't help but think about what her mother would have to say if she found out Mirage was in town, or what would happen if her mother knew she'd been visiting the woman all the while, or even what would happen if Helen knew she was going to be going on a date with Mirage later that day... No... It wasn't a date, at least not in her mind, it could've been designated as one though. If Violet had actually asked Mirage out, instead of insinuating it.  
Their situation was confusing for the both. A complicated and delicate situation, requiring that they wait and learn and take things slow; though that was still choppier then either would like, and neither knew. Both had hinted to one another, but neither had taken up the hints, they didn't know how. It was unknown ground for the both, for Violet, it was because she was just coming to realize that she was attracted to Mirage at least. For Mirage, it was because she knew Violet's family and the girl's valued secret. In any case, the two were procrastinating with one another, looking for the perfect time to strike and pull the other into the thrall of a new, deeper relationship.  
Violet dwelled for a few seconds on this, and came to the conclusion that she would only turn this into a date if both Mirage and Andrew were fine with it. For some reason, she didn't doubt that would be easy. It was almost as if it were inevitable. So she picked up her cell phone and called.

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

It was a disaster. An utter disaster. The sort of which was making Mirage pace the room with worry. Her secretary had just called. The press wanted to know what had happened, why Mia wasn't working. Her secretary could only hold them off for so long, and from the way it sounded, Mirage was going to be flocked by the nosy press and their paparazzi side-kicks. They played everything up, everything. In the woman's mind it was only a disaster because she, Andrew, and Violet would be heading to one of the many museums in town. If she was lucky the press would wait until later when her secretary had set up a press meeting to discuss what had happened, but if she was unlucky, she and they would likely be flooded by press members, with the more likely possibility of being followed by paparazzi. Mirage was more concerned for Violet's reaction to this then her own or Andrew's, they were used to things like this. Mia Reg was known for her business stance and her concern for the public.  
She'd refused to move jobs into a country with unregulated businesses and risk the possibility of sacrificing quality for a few pennies. At the same time, the business had been going through a rough patch and she'd asked for a pay cut. Little actions which seemed so right had a large impact on the press, and it wasn't just those actions either, Mirage often helped around in local charities and soup kitchens when she had the time. She always had. Even when she was struggling to get by and Andrew was a little tyke, she'd always made time to give back to the community. Part of it was guilt, part of it was something more, something which could not be named using words alone. In any case, her actions and lifestyle had attracted the attention of the press. Today wouldn't be any different, but today Violet would be with them.  
Sweet, and very innocent Violet. She was moving in on Mirage, and the latter was quite happy for that, joyful really, but that put her in the path of the paparazzi. Even their visit to the museum could and would be seen as the budding romance it was, and she wasn't sure if Violet-who hadn't formally asked Mirage on a date-was ready for the rather traumatizing event that was having a paparazzi pop up from behind something, snap a photo and rush to the local gossip column to publish a half-true article for the evening news and morning paper. However, this was only if the press couldn't wait and the paparazzi had a good enough hunch to scout around. They were vultures, yes, but Mirage understood that they were just trying to get paid and that some were actually very good people. Some.  
Behind her Andrew was waiting and watching, he rarely saw his mother stressing over anything unless his report cards were due home or it was parent teacher conference night. He was a good boy, really, but sometimes he wondered what was happening and sometimes he wondered why his family was so different, why the teachers would talk behind him in hushed voices about his mother and her life. Mirage knew, she knew the teachers thought her household was unstable and she didn't care; but Andrew did. He hated watching his mother stress, he hated people talking about her behind her back, and he hated when people hurt her. A preceptive child, he quickly picked up that Mirage was stressing over something that was Violet related. He hoped that Violet and his mother would just hurry up and get together, after all, Violet was the closest he'd ever had to a father figure. A second mother really, but she gave Mirage strength and he saw that-he didn't understand it, but he saw it. She treated his mother better then most people did, and his mother was actually pretty open with Violet from what he could tell. It worried him that his mother was stressed though, and he hoped nothing went wrong. Neither he nor Mirage had much time to dwell on their thoughts because the door bell rang. Eagerly, Andrew ran up and opened it, not waiting for Violet to get beyond the threshold before hugging her tightly around the knees.  
"Good morning Andrew," Violet said cheerfully, her bright eyes softening in a strange way when she saw Mirage staring out the window with an absent look on her face, "Are we all ready to go?"  
"Yes," Mirage stated in reply, her coolness frightening, she grabbed a small shoulder bag off the couch and headed over to the door, keys in her hand, she smiled at Violet upon seeing the younger woman's worried expression.  
"Alright," Violet replied, a hint of concern evident in her voice, she and Mirage watched as Andy ran ahead to the car, her attention turned back to Mirage.

* * *

**xXx **

* * *

"The results?" He asked.  
"Negative, unfortunately," The assistant replied, looking down at her clipboard, "We've lost seven scientists this week as well, all agreed that the experiments were cruel. I suspect that another is going to try and escape soon, should I have him taken care of?"  
"Yes, and," He paused, "Up the concentration levels and boost the dosage."  
"Yes sir," The red haired vixen replied, a smirk twisting her lips.

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

"I think we're enjoying this trip more then Andy," Violet stated with a smile as she observed Mirage, "Strange, since he loves supers so much."  
"Yes," Mirage replied absently, she was wondering, "Violet..."  
"We could've picked a different place, somewhere possibly safer, but..." Violet trailed off, looking off into the distance, then down at her feet, before meeting Mirage's gaze.  
The other woman almost immediately understood, subconsciously, she was putting Violet in a very difficult situation and the super was trying, she really was. Mirage was about to reply when Violet abruptly dragged her down a hall, branching off the area they were in, and pushed her against the wall. Her heart sped up, Violet was pressed as close as was humanly possible. If the super hadn't been fading in and out Mirage would've felt the situation as having a greater provocative tone to it then it did. But no, Violet seemed afraid. She was hiding and Mirage wondered why, what was able to scare Violet so. She expected to see another of the Parrs passing the opening of their branch, even Frozone, but the people who passed seemed like your average everyday people. A young man and his friends just passing by, having a few laughs and talking loudly.  
"Is he gone?" Violet asked looking up at Mirage.  
"Yes," Mirage intoned, curiosity causing her mind to wander and dampen her voice with her fear-filled thoughts, "Who was he?"  
"No one," Violet replied, stepping back a little, a light blush surfacing as she looked at Mirage, realizing that even if another teacher was here she wasn't doing anything to be ashamed about-even if it was Jake.  
Her eyes lingered on Mirage's, drawing her in like a pair of magnets. She wasn't afraid, and neither was Mirage. Violet shuffled forward silently, Mirage's lips meeting hers halfway. It had been a new opportunity and neither had, had the intention of letting it go by, and in the end, it had been more then worth it. The feel, the energy, the passion; like the key to a lock they unlocked something much greater then just the single musings of earlier. They broke away and Mirage dully realized that Violet was holding her hand, and the two walked back up the hall to find Andrew. Their relationship changed by the simple action known as a kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not sure when I'll next update, however, I have a good excuse. I'm trying to join national novel month, and I want to finish a novel in that time. Also, thanks for all the reviews guys and I'm sorry for the short chapter but it kinda sets the stage for whats gonna happen next.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** wow... Sorry for the long update wait and the short chapter. A lot has been going on, I could give examples but they would add another thousand words to this. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Incredibles.

* * *

There was that dull sense of dread in Violet's stomach as she sat next to Mirage that evening. She had the feeling that something was going to happen soon, good or bad she didn't know: just that something was going to happen. The young super knew it would be a good idea to come out to her mother, and she understood that with Mirage's being an iconic figure in society, that it was better she came out sooner. Their situation confused Violet and she was unsure of whether they were dating or not. She probably should've known what was going on, especially considering that she was snuggled up to Mirage.

Mirage looked at Violet, her green eyes curious as to what the super was thinking. They'd talk later, when Andrew was in bed and asleep. Until then they'd watch a kids movie together with the boy. He was clueless as he could be, but neither of the adults was so dull as to think he wouldn't quickly figure it out. While Mirage wasn't so worried about Andy knowing, Violet was- if only because Andy knew Jack-Jack and her family. She wouldn't have been so afraid if she'd come out to her parents, and if they knew it was Mirage. It always came back to her family, to other people's opinions. Somehow she got the feeling she could stand up to anyone and not care that they hated her, except for her family. No, there was something different about family hating family and Violet didn't like the thought of it.

She zoned off as her thoughts consumed her, only coming back to reality when Mirage took her hand in her own and intertwined their fingers together, startling her in a good way. The movie credits were already rolling and Violet's shock quickly calmed into a state of ease and comfort. There was a tinge to the feel of Mirage's perfect hand, a sort of electricity which passed between them and calmed the super. But there was something more to the tinge, to the static which did not exist, there was the hint of Mirage's own pains in the area- As if the older woman understood what Violet was going through and was trying to help. Soon the feeling became duller and moments later Mirage stood to go and tuck her son into bed, the feeling in her hand began to fade but Violet was able to remember exactly what it had felt like. She too stood and waited for Mirage at the beginning of the hall, her mind a raging river surging with unanswered questions. Soon Mirage returned, shooting Violet a soft smirk as she hobbled over to the couch and half-collapsed half-sat on it.

"Asking questions isn't illegal," She joked, her voice low and soft (comforting to Violet) a small smirk on her face, her eyes lit both by the light of adoration and something else- something deeper and darker.

* * *

xXx

* * *

"Kiera," He whispered, his jaw a hunk of twisted metal which dripped with a bluish-gray liquid, "Kiera."

"Yes sir?" The red headed vixen asked as she entered the room before rushing over to her boss and wiping the liquid from his jaw.

"My jaw is leaking," He said quietly without moving it, his vocal chords having been destroyed in the accident which had claimed most of his body.

"I can see that sir," Kiera replied quickly as she finished wiping up the strange liquid.

"I can't," He replied rather angrily, "You expect me to know that your helping me when I can't feel my jaw or see? If you weren't so abnormally wonderful with my scientists I would've had you replaced long ago!"

"You know you can't replace me," The vixen replied carefully, slightly shaken by her bosses words.

The woman pulled a small device from her pocket and began working on the man's jaw with it, finishing the task quickly after locating the leak.

"There that should be better," She said quietly as she knelt before the man in his wheel chair, she pulled out a series of documents and carefully placed them in her bosses lap, "Jessie's latest research in now in your hands sir."

"I assume that means the surgery was a success," her boss whispered venomously, shifting slightly as he sensed his secretary stand.

Her fingers deftly maneuvering under the gauzy bandage material near his temples before pulling the band off his head and looking him in the eyes. They were large and pinkish in color, not at all like his last pair, then again these were no normal eyes and his last pair had been severely damaged. She sighed.

"Hey, your more beautiful than I thought," he said as he stared at Kiera, his eyes wandering over her body before lingering on her chest.

"Don't give yourself a no-heart attack," Kiera covered, realizing halfway into her statement that her boss was without a nose.

"Your nice, but I've seen better," he countered, thinking back to his previous secretary, as he looked down at the documents in his lap, snatching them up with one robotic arm while his other flesh arm, maneuvered him toward the large wall of camera screens, "Anything else?"

"Our spies were able to take this picture," Kiera replied, ignoring her bosses comments, she knew it was true- She didn't look like her sister, wherever the blasted woman was.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" He asked himself with a monotone chuckle as he looked at the photograph, "Well, well, well what do we have here? A super at a super museum and, how sweet, it's the Parr's girl all grown up, and- no. That can't be-!" He choked on his words, frightening his secretary before she took a closer look at the photograph and realized who it was.

Her own expression turned to one of mixed horror and dread.

* * *

xXx

* * *

"I see," Mirage replied softly, running her hand over Violet's hair as the young super clung to her, her eyes soft and comforting, "There's no shame in being afraid Vi."

"Fear," the younger woman replied, her face wet with tears her fingers turning invisible, "Is wrong Mirage. I-I-I shouldn't be afraid of loving you."

"It is sad that you're afraid, but there's no shame in it," Mirage retorted, her voice calm as she replied to Violet as she brushed a few stray hairs off the super's face, "Honey I was afraid of the same things at first, and I denied myself for years. Your so much stronger than me, and so much greater than your fear, you can beat it Vi and if you need help you know I'm here."

"I've never admitted it before," Violet whispered, pressing herself tighter to the older woman, careful not to bump Mirage's damaged leg.

A moment of silence fell over the couple, during which Mirage ran her fingers through her lover's hair and Violet basked in the welcomed comfort of Mirage's warm body. Her ear was pressed to the older woman's chest, and she could hear the woman's heart pounding within. Something about her lover comforted her, perhaps it was simply the relief of finding stable ground- of the development of a new relationship with Mirage. The reassurance that her affections were mutual and a relationship, while something they'd have to work for, was possible. A small laugh, though nervous in nature, graced Mirage's ears, and breaking her from memories of her past, as Violet looked up at her.

"Your heart's beating so quickly and yet your so calm," Violet said quietly, her voice still nervous and soft, her arms still wrapped around her lover, her hands regaining their shapes and color, "You're as afraid as I am."

"Yes," Mirage replied simply, her bad hand's fingers trailing down Violet's cheek, "Your always afraid, and always sad, Violet: and it's always scared me, now more than ever."

"Thats-" Violet trailed off, snuggling closer to her lover, as if she could take her pain and Mirage's pain and leave only joy.

The two stayed in silence, trying hard to forget the pain, huddled together like two poor children in the rain. While the sun brought joy to them, so two did it bring light and notice. Though the rain gave them great pain, it was far safer for one than life in the sun was at the time. Eventually the silence brought thought, and the thoughts led to conclusions. Violet sighed, ruefully relinquishing her hold on Mirage and looking up at her lover.

"I want to tell my parents," she said, her voice level and her expression doubtful but other wise calm, hastily she added, "Not about you yet, but that I'm- well. That I'm g-gay."

"I'm proud of you," Mirage replied softly, leaning forward and kissing the younger woman on her forehead and again on her lips, "It takes a lot of moxie to start a relationship with a single mother, and a lot more to admit that your gay- even if you're already in a lesbian relationship."

"It's funny how the world works like that," Violet added, with a small smile, before kissing Mirage back, her smile faded as she leaned back, her arm wrapped around Mirage's shoulders, "I know I can tell them I'm gay, but I don't know how I'm going to introduce you as my partner."

"I don't care how you introduce me as long as your mother doesn't punch me, like the last time we were introduced to each other," Mirage replied playfully, a grin on her face, "She's got a good hook there though."

Violet smirked in response, laughing a little before seeing the time, quickly she leaned in and planted a firm kiss on Mirage's lips.

"I have to go beautiful. I'll call you in the morning, okay?" Violet said quietly as she rose from the couch, careful to avoid bumping Mirage's leg as she stood and picked up her bag from the floor.

She turned to find herself embraced by Mirage before being deeply kissed on the lips. The kiss seemed to last for all eternity, but was only a few seconds at most before it was broken.

"Be careful when your driving home," Mirage instructed her young lover, her eyes pleading, as she released the woman, who was no more than a girl, to the door before kissing her goodbye again and watching her go.

As soon as Violet was out of her view, Mirage closed and locked the door, before leaning back against it. Her lover was stronger than she'd been, but her pain had reminded Mirage of her adolescence and her family. Violet faced a different set of problems, but they seemed so similar to those Mirage had felt. She could remember the pain and hopelessness of it all, and it cut her to the bone. Tears streamed down her cheeks in feeble rivers, drying as they ran, as she stumbled and hobbled her way to the stairs which led into the basement.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Violet arrived at her house half-past midnight. She felt energetic and relieved, she was finally going to be able to get rid of the nagging sensation, the fear, and lift a heavy weight from her shoulders. However her family reacted she didn't care, she was free. She'd come to terms with her affection, unnatural as it had seemed to her at the time, and even engaged the object of her affections and was in a relationship with them.

Violet hadn't felt that good since she'd met Tony, actually, better. The feeling of freedom, the texture of it, felt different than anything she'd ever experienced before. It was unbelievable, totally and completely unbelievable. Something told her it would never leave her, even if it became something she got used to the change in her had still brought her much and she would never forget it.

As expected her mother was still up and looking puzzled at Violet's expression. The younger super could tell her mother was confused and mildly aggravated, and she felt uncertainty well up inside of her, but still her smile stayed, though her eyes were uncertain, even as her fingers grew invisible.

"Vi?" Her mother asked, confused by the mixed emotions she saw in her daughter.

She couldn't go through with it, couldn't tell Helen. Not yet at least. Chickening out Violet quickly traversed the room, pecked her mom on the cheek then promptly ran down the hall to her room shouting 'good night' over her shoulder.

Inside of her room, she collapsed. What would her family think of her? Where had her confidence gone? Her heart pounded, she turned invisible, her strange new fear eating her control. Violet didn't want to tell her family. She didn't want to know how they felt about it, but she knew she needed to and for that reason she couldn't find calm. Then she remembered what Mirage had told her, that she had moxie, and that calmed her- if only slightly. Violet sat there, back pressed to the door, her body lost to the darkness as her mind roamed and tried to find peace. Slowly she was able to regain her control, slowly fading into being. She foolishly looked at her hands through the darkness and came to a profound conclusion. There was black and white and gray in the world, and she choose to see only the darkness. Where the was fear there also had to be hope, no matter how small, because the world isn't so simple as black and white.

Not even turning the light on, she crept into her bed and pulled up the covers, thinking all the while about how there was always a chance but the coin could always turn two ways. On one hand her family could hate her, on the other, they could be indifferent or joyous. She could fear, but she could also hope- After all, she had moxie.

* * *

**A/N:** Not sure when the next update will be, but we'll probably get back to our wonderful unnamed, totally unknown villain (who _'isn't_' from the movie) and his lovely sidekick/assistant.


End file.
